To Love You More
by Bella1135
Summary: Read the prologue, review please! i know my numbers on my chapters is messed up, but the story is ok.
1. Prologue

Prologue-  
I could begin this story with "Once upon a time…" but that would imply that this story is happy, magical, and that men are princes. I could also begin it with "there was one boy, and one girl…" scratch that, there's two girls, sisters who are not fond of each other. Let's begin it this way. "There was a man, Tom Quincy, and there was a girl, Jude Harrison. Jude loved Tom with all her heart and soul, and offered everything to him, but Tom, being the man he was…was a dumbass."

Yes, that's the perfect way to begin this story… 

Jude Harrison was young, and she knew it, she also made stupid decisions sometimes, and she knew that too. But it wasn't until this day, did she understand how utterly brainless men were. The rain poured down on her outside the steps of the church, her mascara running down her face, as she caught the black droplets in her hand. Their car was already waiting…What had he just done in there? Was he really that retarded?

Yes  
He was

She heard the congregation clapping, and she knew it was time for her to leave. She just made it around the side of the building as the doors flew open and men in black tuxes with long coat tails lined both sides of the sidewalk opening up white umbrellas. The happy couple ran down the steps and yelled their goodbyes as they hurriedly got into the waiting Rolls Royce.

Jude just watched, the sound of her teeth chattering resonating in her head. They past by her in the car, and he met eyes with her. His smiled faded as he saw her standing there, dressed in black, soaked to the bone, crying. It made him feel like complete and utter shit, which he was. Tom would never forget his wedding day, or what his bride looked like. But more importantly he would never forget the way Jude cried the day he married her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first week he had been gone, she laid in bed and cried, sulked, slept. Anything to rid her mind of his face, the way he looked at her from the car as if to say "I'm sorry". He wasn't sorry, he was a bastard. The second week he was gone, and when her phone had started to ring at all hours of the night, she decided she was going to make him realize what he was missing. She looked up from the mirror as her phone started ringing again. Jude smirked as she pressed the reject button. It had only taken him a week, a fricken week on his honeymoon and he was calling her again. She knew she was pressing her luck, she hadn't answered his calls for 3 days and sooner or later he would stop calling.

Her phone vibrated again as she put her makeup on in the mirror, she sighed, looking at it. She picked it up and flipped it open but not saying anything.  
"Baby? Jude, Hello?" His voice was stressed, sorrowful almost.  
"Yes" was all she said as she sat down on her bed. No matter how hard she tried to be strong with him, she just ended up giving in.  
"I've been calling you,"  
"And I've been crying, what does it matter." She spat back at him.  
"Jude, I, just…"  
"I don't care anymore." She told him. She lied, through her teeth, he knew and she knew it.   
"Don't say that." He told her, it sounded like he was about to cry.  
"Why Tom, you didn't care."  
"Look, just, I miss you ok?" She smiled and laughed out loud to her self, she wasn't showing him any sympathy, at least not yet.  
"I told you that, how come things I always tell you end up somehow being reiterated from your mouth? Could it be because I'm right?" 

_Flashback  
She sobbed on his sofa, unable to even hold her head up as she laid down. Tommy just looked at her, his heart breaking, but he was too deep into this, there wasn't anything he could do to get out of it now. He sat down next to her and reached out to gently touch her. She jerked her leg back away from him, tighter up to her body.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME" she screamed at him. He winced and crossed his arms across his chest.  
"Jude, just listen." He said trying to talk to her.  
"NO! FUCK YOU TOMMY; I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN ANYMORE." She composed her self a little more and stood up from the couch looking down on him.  
"All I've done is listen Tom! Listen to your promises and your words…your empty fuckin words. And look at where they have gotten me! I begged you Tom, to wait for me, but no!!! You just had to FUCK someone didn't you?" He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, while she continued, it hurt to hear what she had to say, but she was right.  
"Then Sadie and her sneaky ass SOMEHOW convinced you that you loved her. Let me remind you somewhere in all of that you started fucking ME too? Did you forget that? Did you forget the words that you tell me? No, I'm sure you didn't, you tell her the same thing don't you?"  
"No Jude I don't, come on baby, you know how I feel about you."   
"NO TOM, I don't…you say all these things and then we're together, and it's wonderful," She calmed down and little and sat next to him on the sofa, taking his hand in hers, " but then you never do anything about it!"  
"You know how I feel about you, and you know I mean all the things I say, and I don't have too much room to talk because of Speid. BUT, you and I agreed it would be best for me to stay with him, so nobody would think anything different. You also know that I'm not going to marry him Tom. How can you do this to me?" she said looking at him. He cupped her face in his hands and she closed her eyes and leaned into his palm.  
"I'll figure it out ok baby? I promise, it will all work out. No matter what happens I love you most ok? You'll always be mine." He assured her placing soft kisses over her swollen eyes.   
"When you marry her Tom, you'll be thinking of me. And when you kiss her, your going to want to be kissing me…you'll miss me Tom, even when it's my arms you still get to run to…You'll miss me baby, even when I'm right here. Because until your with me and, and only me, your always going to leave."_

End Flashback

Tommy didn't say anything he was silent on the other end of the phone.  
"So…how have you been calling me so much?  
"I'm 14 hours ahead of you…it's 6 am on Monday morning here in Brisbane, Sadie is asleep. She stayed out late with her friends."  
"Her friends?" Jude asked, "I didn't know she had friends in Australia."  
"She doesn't, they met us here." Jude laughed out loud.  
"Sounds like one hell of a honeymoon."  
"Well," he said hesitating, "you know Sadie and the rest of the model clan, they have more money then they know what to do with"   
"Unfortunately, so let me guess…she's gone out every night and you've been…at the bar?"  
"What do you want me to do Jude? Sit in my room and cry over you?"  
"YES TOM! That's exactly what I want you to do! Better yet I want you to come home and get your fake ass marriage annulled."  
"Hey it's not completely fake…the marriage certificate is real" he said joking with her. The sad thing was he knew the truth, but couldn't bring himself to face it. In reality he did love Sadie, he cared about her. Jude only saw her for the bad, but Tom knew she had some good in her. But he couldn't expect Jude to think the world of her…  
"When are you coming home? I need you…" she told him starting to tear up.  
"Soon, you being good?" he asked referring to Speid. Jude had convinced him that she was saving herself for marriage and couldn't have sex with him until then. So far he had bought it and it worked.  
"Yes Tom," she said as she cried a little harder, he was a hypocrite sometimes and gave her a hard time about Speid.  
"I'm just asking," he said innocently.  
"Well you give me a hard time for kissing my 'boyfriend' and you went off and married someone else."  
"Look Jude," he said as Sadie started to roll around in the bed as if she was waking up.  
"I think Sadie's waking up, I need to be quiet, I'll call you later."  
"Of course," she said to him in a pissed off tone. He didn't want to argue with her anymore about this, and he had just called her to tell her he missed her, not to be reminded of the decision he made.  
"Answer your phone? Please?" he said, almost pleading with her.  
"Sure baby, just be careful while your there…" she said as her voice broke and whimpered into the phone.  
"Please don't cry," he told her quietly.  
"I'm not" she said as she did her best to compose her self.  
"Ok, I love you, bye"  
"I…love you…too" she said as she too deep breaths to get it out without sobbing. She clicked her phone closed and laid it down on her bed and she buried her face in her pillow. Well that was a pointless phone call. All it did was make her feel like shit, and it was either one extreme or the other with him. He was either making her feel not good enough or he was making her feel like she hung the stars in the sky. Her phone rang again and she picked it up automatically knowing who it was.  
"Hello" she said her voice whiney and shaky.  
"No crying" he told her once more.  
"I know" she said, "You love me?" she asked him  
"More then you know…" he said letting his words trail off, "Be strong for me baby, don't give up on me yet, this all just started and I need you."  
"Ok," she said sniffling, his words always seemed to comfort her, whether she believed him or not. But she did have faith in him, more then she should, but it hard to not trust someone personally when you trust them with your heart. 

The days went by and slowly turned into another week. He called her a few more times, the conversations not differing much then the pervious ones. It was 12 in the afternoon and he called her to wake her up, knowing she would still be asleep since it was the weekend.  
"Are you up?" he asked her excitedly.  
"I am now, where are you?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
"Still here, we leave tomorrow, but I think its still 2 days till you see me or something like that. I don't know I'm all fucked up on my time and days. Look but can you do something for me?"  
"Sure, what?" she was always doing something for him, whether it was going to the bank, or grocery shopping, or coming over to see him…  
"Get dressed, and go outside and get in the Limo that's waiting for you."  
"What?" she asked as she jumped out of bed and looked at it.  
"Just do it, I'll call you later" he said as he hung up. She dressed quickly and ran down the stairs. What was he up to? When she got to the limo, the drive came around and opened the door for her. Once she was inside and they were moving, she rolled down the partition.  
"Um excuse me, where are we going?"  
"I'm under strict orders to not tell you." The driver told her. She sat back and crossed her arms, trying to think of where Tommy could be having her taken. Fifteen minuets later they pulled up to a boutique downtown and the driver opened the door and instructed her to go in and he would be waiting when she was done.  
She walked inside and was greeted by a very nice older woman.  
"Oh Miss Harrison! You're here! I've been waiting for you! Let's get you dressed up shall we?"  
"Where am I going to go all dressed up?" she asked as she followed the women back to some dressing rooms.   
"That I can't tell you, I'm sorry." Jude pouted and the lady laughed, "You might as well stop trying to guess and just go along with it, you won't be disappointed though."  
"I'm Martha by the way; it's so nice to meet you." Jude shook her hand.  
"Please call me Jude…so" she said looking around, "what do I get to wear today?" Martha and her assistants fluttered around Jude for two and a half hours. Jude was convinced that she tried on every dress in the store, only to settle on one of the first ones she put on. It was purple and flowed all around her, but stopped mid leg, about at her knees. Martha picked out some gorgeous silver heals to go along with it. When they were done, they packaged it up for her and told her it would be waiting for her and one of the next places she went. She exited the store and waved goodbye to the ladies inside. The driver then took her to this great little outside café where there was a poetry reading going on.  
A young girl, about Jude's age went up to the little stage they had set up and sat down on the stool. Jude saw her hands shaking and she smiled at the nervousness. She had to been nervous and it seemed like her first time on stage, but the rush of knowing everyone was listening to you, your words and your feelings was magic.  
She spoke very timidly at first, but her voice got stronger as she went on. 

"You invade my thoughts through passion  
your hands endorse my skin  
our tongues collide immensely  
not known to us of sin. 

Loved only by another  
your fantasy drives the night  
Submerged in desires of ecstasy  
Hypnotized by what feels right. 

Persuasion into lust  
Compelled of destiny we seek  
Embracing time till morning dawns  
Immortality in me runs deep. 

Provoked by indiscretion  
unfaithful nights of bliss  
boundaries set of no limits  
Commenced by just one kiss."

Jude began to cry softly as she heard the words, almost as if the poem at been written been written for her. The girl quickly exited the stage and waved to Jude as she walked by. Before she could question the girl, Jude's phone rang.  
"So, how is lunch?" Tommy asked her.  
"It's wonderful, how are you doing all this?" she asked him.  
"Oh I have my ways, did you like my poem?"  
"Your poem?" she said the tone in her voice rising.  
"You think I made you go to a poetry reading to listen to a bunch of strangers? It was for you…"  
"It was beautiful…you made me cry" she told him.  
"I figured you would," he said, "but look I got to go, I just wanted to check in with you. Enjoy the rest of your day."  
"I will, I love you Tom" she said as she played with the napkin in her lap.  
"I love you too, bye." 

The next place that Jude was whisked off to was a salon where they were going to do her make up and hair. Her dress was waiting there for her to put on when they were done with her. A completely fabulous gay man named Jake greeted her with a flamboyant hug and loud air kisses on her cheeks.  
"I've soo been dying to meet you, I can't wait to make you look like a goddess…lets go this way." He said grabbing her hand and pulling towards his station.  
He snapped at some girl to bring him the dress that Jude was wearing tonight.  
"Do you like it?" she asked him as he looked at it.  
"God yes girl it's beautiful, and just wait till I get done with you." He spun her around and did her hair and makeup without her being able to look in the mirror. 2 hours and a headache later she was done. She walked into the dressing room and slipped on the dress up over her hips and up onto her shoulders. The shoes made her feet look tiny and elegant as the rhinestones on them sparkled. When she walked out of the room, it sounded like the whole salon gasped when they saw her. Jake came up to her and hugged her.  
"You look like an angel" he told her, "You want to see yourself?" But he didn't wait for her to answer as he moved her in front of a mirror. He was right; she did look like an angel, her blond hair all curly and piled on top of her head. Her make-up was light, but purple in tones, and it matched her dress. She smiled as she studied her reflection, almost not sure that it was herself that she was looking. Her smile quickly faded and she started to fiddle with the ring on her hand.  
"What's wrong darling? You don't like it?" he asked her, peering at her in the mirror from over her shoulder.  
"No it's not that…it's just I feel like I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go."  
"Oh you have somewhere to go, speaking of, you need to leave, and your limo is waiting outside." 

Once inside the limo, her cell phone rang.  
"So do you look beautiful?" he asked her in a smooth voice.  
"Yes" she said quietly.  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked worried about the tone in her voice.  
"No, no I just wish you were here that's all," she told him.  
"Baby I'll be home soon enough," he told her.  
"Ok,"  
"Enjoy your last place to visit ok?"  
"Ok love you,"  
"Love you too" he told her. 

The limo drove around for what seemed like forever and Jude almost drifted off to sleep, lulled by sound of the traffic outside. They pulled to a stop and Jude opened her eyes. The driver came and opened the door, taking Jude's hand as she stepped out.  
"Your ride ends here dear, have a lovely night." He said as he let go of her hand, got back in the limo and drove off. She looked around to see if she could figure out where she was…she was still in the middle of downtown, and recognized the area as being very near to Tommy's…well Sadie and Tommy's now.  
"Miss Harrison? Are you coming in?" asked the door man to the building as he stood with the door open.  
"Uh yes" she said as she walked inside. A very beautiful women dressed in a business suit greeted her.  
"Miss Harrison, we've been waiting for you. Welcome to The Fairmont. Here are your keys, and your condo is on the top floor. We hope you enjoy your residence with us." Jude took the keys from the woman and looked at her like she was nuts.  
"I'm sorry, I don't get what's happening here," Jude told her. The woman placed a hand on Jude's back and gently pushed her towards the elevator.   
"You will soon enough, I can't answer any of your questions. You'll want floor number 35" The elevator dinged and Jude stepped inside. She pressed the "35" button and waited till she reached the top. It opened and she stepped out into a small hallway. There was a door at the end and walked to it cautiously, unlocking it. She stepped inside, placed the keys on a small entry table and started to cry. The air smelled of roses, and the light was soft from the glow of the candles. There were white rose petals on the ground laying out a path for her to walk on. She followed them around a corner into a dining room where there was a table set for two, with the white roses covering every available space. One of the chairs had a hand written sign on it that said, "Sit on me". She looked at it hard…she new that handwriting but she did what it said and then…waited. Her phone rang as if on cue.  
"So? Do you like it?" he asker her in a quiet voice.  
"Tommy this place is beautiful…" she said as she gazed out the window seeing the skyline.  
"Good I'm glad you like it, did you look around?"  
"No I just followed the roses…how did you do all this?" she asked. She gasped when he walked around the corner from the kitchen. He was dressed in a striking suit with a tie that matched her dress.  
"I got back a few days ago" he said still holding the phone to his ear as he walked towards her. She couldn't say anything, she just stared at him. He slowly reached down and took the phone from her hand as he hung it up. He put his phone down on the table and pulled on her hand to stand up. She did and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and soon felt her body gently shaking as he held her.  
"Don't cry baby, please, you look so so beautiful."  
"I can't believe you did this," she said as she blinked her eyes and looked at him.  
"It's all for you baby, I owe you this and so so much more." He said as touched her cheek gently. "Are you hungry? Or do you want to look around your new place first."  
"My new place?"  
"Ummm ya, what did you think this was?" he told her as he pulled her into the kitchen.  
"I don't know, somewhere for us to just spend the night?"  
"No baby, it's yours for as long as you want to stay here, it's really close to me, so I can come see you…"  
Ohhh she got it, she realized what he was up to. But she appreciated it just the same.  
"This doesn't make up for what you did, and I should tell you no, that I won't live here, but I know that this took a lot for you to do…" she said as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen.  
"Please stay, even if you never forgive me, please, I want you to know that I want to take care of you, and I'll give you whatever you want if I can. This is just the first of my ways to tell you I'm sorry I hurt you," he said.  
"You know what I want Tom." She said as she stared at him right in the eye. He moved towards her and took her hand.  
"Come with me," was all he said. She followed him down a hall into the master bedroom. She looked around at the room and smiled. There was a large 4 poster bed in the middle of the room on a raised platform. The black silk sheets shone in the candle light, but she didn't bother to look at the rest of the room, she was too distracted at the man who approached her side. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her neck.  
"I love you Jude, please, let me love you." He told her. She stood still at his touch, making no move to encourage him.  
"I don't know if I can anymore" she said looking at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  
"Baby…" he said as he pulled her close to him.  
"It was supposed to be me…" she said as the tears spilled down her cheeks.  
"It is you baby, no matter what it's always you." He said as he tentatively captured her lips in his. As hard as she would try to resist him, his kiss always turned her to mush, and she melted into his arms. He kissed her strongly until he felt the walls she had built up, giveaway. He pulled back from her and scooped her up carrying her to the bed. She sat down and began to undo her shoes. He placed his hand on hers and began to do it for her…she could get use to this. He slowly undressed her placing soft kisses up her legs and he reached around to unzip her dress.  
"Tom?" she said.  
"What baby?" he said as she reached to push the jacket off his shoulder.  
"Stay with me tonight," he looked deep into her eyes and kissed her with all of the love he had within him.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2a  
The light shone in the window onto his face, making him glow. Usually it was the man who was supposed to sit up and watch the girl sleep. But Jude loved to watch him, breath in, breath out, maybe toss and turn a little. It was the one moment in time that Jude could have alone for her self, for her memories, that she knew Tommy was not with anyone else. It was the one moment that she could assure herself that he was with her, and only her. Often she would cry softly as she gazed upon him, and sometimes he would catch her, only to hold her and let her cry harder. He knew ways to make her feel better but they seemed to only last temporarily. Ultimately he knew what he would have to do…her happiness seemed to be the only thing he could dwell on lately.  
And that took away from his happiness. It deeply saddened him that he could care less if Sadie was happy or not. All he had to do was throw her a credit card and she was fine…but she was his wife, he committed to her, in front of all the people that mattered most to them…except Jude. 

_Flashback.   
"I want you there"  
"NO! I absolutely refuse, how can you even ask me that?" Jude said crossing her arms and turning away from him.  
"Jude please be adult about this…" Tommy said as he twisted her around to look at him. She ripped her arms away from him and pushed as hard as she could.  
"ADULT? SERIOUSLY? Tom you are the one marrying someone else, not me…the only way I will EVER be at your wedding, is if I'm the one wearing the fucking white dress." She stopped out of the room.  
End Flashback_

The only memory he had of Jude that day was her tears, and he vowed he would stop her tears, no matter what. 

"What were you like when you were a kid Tom Quincy?" asked Jude as she sat in the studio with him. They were supposed to be working but had decided to take a break and share something to eat.  
"I don't know, always moving about, always dancing or singing. I was completely spoiled…my dad passed when I was younger, so mom always tried to give me whatever I wanted"  
"Ohh so you were the kid that I hated in school" he laughed and threw a French fry at her.  
"What do you have to hate? You're the one who's got it all girl." Jude looked down at her half eaten hamburger. She looked up at him flashing him one of those half hearted, Julia Roberts distressed smiles…  
"I don't have you"  
"Babe," he said as he rolled his chair over right in front of her. She put her hands on his knees, willing herself not to cry again.  
"It's ok, seriously…ok well really it's not but I'm fine…I'll get used to it all, take it a day at a time right?" Tom returned her smile, not sure if he had the words to comfort her.  
"Do you wanna record some more? Or do you want the rest of the day off…" he said looking at her.  
"I guess that depends doesn't it," Jude answered him.  
"Well…Sadie's flight come in from Australia in 4 hours," he told her.  
"What was she still doing there again?" Jude asked as she shoved a huge piece of burger in her mouth.  
"Oh she um planned the honeymoon to correspond with a shoot she had there so she wouldn't have to fly back and forth twice. So now it's over and she's coming home."  
"Oh" said Jude…sounded like a plan, she was sure Sadie spent long hours thinking it up, her brain not grasping things like time changes and how many days she was actually staying. She laughed to her self.  
"What's too funny?" he asked.  
"Nothing, Sadie's stupid that's all."  
Tom smiled at her.  
"Not all of the time…only most of it."  
"See! That! I don't get that, you make it seem to me that you hate her and you think she's the dumbest girl EVER! Yet you married her?? Makes a lot of since to me!"  
"I just," he said sighing, not being able to finish what he was saying.  
"You just what? I want to know"  
"I just don't always like telling you the good stuff ok? You get this pouty face and your voice gets a little higher like your trying not to cry…it's easier to just not tell you."  
"So if you fuck her, and I want you that day, are you going to tell me?" she asked him crossing her arms.  
"If that's what you want. I said I would do whatever you wanted…"  
"Fine," she said standing and throwing her food away, "I want you to tell me, and when I get upset you can't act like you don't know why got it?"  
"Ok" he said, struggling to swallow. How he ever got caught between two sisters…he would never know.

-----------------

The little black droplets slid down the curve of her cheek and into the palm of her hands. Sometimes she would miss and let it fall to the floor, making a small spot on the white carpet. 'Damn, I need new makeup' she thought as she saw the black.  
"Jude, baby, say something, anything please." He begged her. It had been a month since Sadie had returned home and she didn't have another shoot scheduled for 3 weeks. The sneaking around had been going on to the extreme, but it kept their relationship hot, it kept them always wanting more when they had just gotten done. They both seemed to never be satisfied no matter how often they snuck off. And they had made a game out of seeing how many unusual places they could have sex.  
Stair well in the g-major parking garage? Check  
Against Tom and Sadie's front door?(when she was due home any minuet) Check  
Dressing room at one of Jude's appearances? Check  
Hell, Jude didn't care; she would be with him on a park bench in the middle of the street if that was what he wanted. She just wanted to make him happy, wanted to please him in every possible way as if to convince him it was ok to be with her. Sure Sadie could offer him a lot, but nothing that Jude couldn't also give to him.  
"Honey?" Tom whispered, sitting down next to her gently. She cringed inwardly and wanted to scoot away. "Please don't hate me…I tried to get out of it I really did, you have to believe me Jude."  
Get out of it, like it was this awful task that had to be completed against someone's will. When in all reality it was something most men would die for…sex with a supermodel.  
"I don't hate you," she said calmly, "I just…" she took a deep breath trying to compose her words. " I didn't know I would hurt so badly." She started crying more openly as she finished the sentence. She knew it was bound to happen, why was this upsetting her so much?  
Because she let her mind get the best of her, trying to imagine how he touched her, and how she sounded. Where did they do it? Did he enjoy it?  
She looked up at him  
Of course he did, he was a man.  
"Can I just, be alone for a little bit?" she asked him. He nodded, kissed the side of her head, and walked toward the door.  
"Jude?" he said turning around.  
"Ya?"  
"I do love you" He said.  
"I know you do."

Tommy walked back to his apartment a few buildings down, fishing his keys out of his pocket as if he had just gotten out of the car.  
"Sadie?" he called as he went into the apartment.  
"I'm in here baby!" she yelled. He followed the sound of her voice into the bedroom they shared. She was standing on a chair, trying to nail a nail into the wall with a high heal. He laughed at her as she missed again and hit the wall softly.  
"Need some help?"  
"Please?" she said pouting as she jumped down off the chair. He quickly nailed the nail in and turned around handing her the high heal.  
"Whatcha doing anyways?" he asked her. Sadie walked over to the bed a picked up one of the many picture frames she had scattered everywhere.   
"I'm hanging up out wedding pictures; I thought they would look nice in here. See?" she said hading him one, "When you were at work I went and made some copies and got all the frames, I wanted to surprise you but I took longer then I thought I would." He smiled weakly at her, placing the frames back down on the bed.  
"That's nice."  
"I just thought, well maybe you would like it…" she said looking away.  
"No, Sade it's not that that, I just have a headache and I'm tired…the pictures are really really nice."  
"Here," she said stacking some of the pictures on the floor "Lay down," He did as he was told and she then sat on the bed putting his head in her lap. She gently stroked and petted his head, running her fingers through his hair. She smiled when a few minuets later she noticed he was asleep.  
"I love you," she whispered to him as she gently slid off the bed trying not to wake him up. She tiptoed out of the room quietly and shut the door, leaving him to his dreaming.

Jude laid in bed for what seemed like hours, just not having the energy or drive to do much more. She had thought about all the things that had been happening, and cursed her self for even loving Tom Quincy in the first place. She tried to tell her self that she would leave him, cut it off, and let him be with Sadie. But every time she did, she started to feel sick. Imagining him with Sadie made her feel even worse, but she tried not to think of it like that. She tried to think about it in the way that made her feel better.  
Maybe it sucked? Maybe he would start to feel very detached from Sadie because of his feelings for Jude and he would leave her? She could only hope, but what she really hoped is that one day, his desire and longing for her would be so great, that nothing, not even Sadie, would stop them from being together.  
She just wanted him to love her enough to be with her, and only her. 

Tommy awoke to his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it groggily.  
"Can you come over?" she asked him. He could tell she had still been crying and it made his heart sink in his chest.  
"Ya give me a little bit and I'll be right there," he said, "can I bring you anything? You hungry?"  
"No," she said stopping to blow her nose, "I just need you."  
He held her gently as she cried just a little bit more, and when she felt better she announced she was done and led him into the bed room. It was weird but all she could think about was being with him. Maybe it was to know that she was making him happy, maybe it was the fact that she would think 'fuck you Sadie' in her head part of the time. Maybe it was simply the fact that she loved this man. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her softly all over, paying attention to smooth flat stomach, right at where it sloped down to her hips. She smiled and giggled as he nipped at it, it tickled. He looked up at her and smiled as she ran her fingers thought his hair, just the same as Sadie had done a few hours ago.  
"There's my girl's smile." He said as he continued to kiss her. He kept kissing his way down up till he was able to lick and suck on her clit, tasting her desire for him. He slowly pushed a finger inside her warmth, as she began to rock gently against his hand.  
"Baby..." she whimpered.  
"What?" he said as he looked up at her beautiful face and closed eyes.  
"Please, I need you." She said as she arched back. His fingers moved inside her faster and she moaned louder.  
"I want you wet," he said as he kissed back up her body and stopping at her flushed chest, never removing his fingers.  
"Tommy" she said barely above a whisper. She felt like her body was on fire as he brought her close to orgasm so painfully slow. When he finally pushed her over the edge, he kissed on her neck, telling her to come hard. His encouragement paid off and she sighed, content, as she came down off her high. He stood for a moment only to remove his own clothes. She looked so beautiful laying there on her bed, her hair strewn across the sheets, the look of lust dancing in her eyes. He moved on top of her and entered her slowly. She gasped and held him still, savoring the moment.  
"Do you love me Tom?" she asked him.  
"Yes" was all he said as he started to thrust inside her, it was all he needed to say. He kissed all over her face, and back to her lips as he parted them sensually with his tongue. He kissed her like it was the last time he was ever going to be able to kiss her. Their slow love making soon turned very passionate and hot, and Jude couldn't touch him enough. Her hands were everywhere on his, and her lips had found a home attached to his neck. She was moaning louder and louder, telling him to fuck her harder, how ever he wanted to. He slowed down and stopped, pulling out of her.  
"What is it?" she asked him, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," he said flipping them over, smiling.  
"I'm going to make you come, and I want to be able to watch you. See the look on your face when you feel me inside of you."  
If words alone could make you cum, she would have. She moaned and got on top of him, sliding down on his shaft. His hands were on her hips, helping her move up and down. She closed her eyes and tiled her head back, concentrating on the feelings created by him inside her.   
"That's it baby, come for me." He said as he watched her intently. It pleasured him greatly to know she was pleasured. He hands grasped at his chest as she moved up and down quickly, her movements becoming frantic and hard. He was so close but he wanted to wait until she was right there. She could feel him throbbing inside her and her muscles started to contract. She opened her eyes and looked right at his hansom face as she started to come, saying his name over and over. He couldn't stand it any longer and he held her hips in place as he thrusted up inside her. She only screamed louder and louder as he spilled into her, filling her up. 

They laid there in bed for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minuets. She knew he would have to get up and leave soon and she dreaded it.  
"Baby?" he said to her.  
"What?"  
"You know I love you, more then anything." He told her as he ran his hand in circled on her back.  
"I know you do," she replied.  
"And you know I'm sorry right?"  
"I know you that too," she said flipping over, "I know you love me baby, and I believe it, and now I realize…that's all that matters."


	4. Chapter 4

It was late now and Jude opened her eyes and groaned when the body next her shifted in the bed and accidentally kicked her. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair squinting at the clock next to the bed…1:30am. The next thing she felt was panic.  
"Tom, Tommy, baby" she said as she pushed on him gently.  
"Hum?" he said never opening his eyes.  
"It's 1:30"  
"So" he said rolling over to look at her.  
"So…what about Sadie?"  
"Oh I told her I was out with Kwest, checking out a new band and I would be back late."  
"Ok, I'm going to get some water," she said as she slid off the bed.  
"Bring me some?" he asked. She nodded and walked down the hall into the kitchen. The granite floor was cool and smooth beneath her feet, and she instantly had the urge to lay down on it. So she did enjoying the cold against her skin, she closed her eyes and let it relax her. She must have dozed off because she opened her eyes to Tom standing over her.  
"What are you doing?" he asked her completely serious.  
"It felt good" she said shyly as she stood up.  
"You know I had a dog that used to do that lay down on cold floors" Jude opened her mouth wide in amazement as she smacked Tommy in the stomach.   
He laughed and pulled her into a hug.  
"You're silly" he told her.  
"You love it"  
Jude picked her head up off his shoulder when she heard her cell vibrating on the counter.  
"Who's that?" Tom asked.  
"Umm," said Jude as she walked over and looked at it. When she saw the caller ID she was afraid to pick it up.  
"It's coming from your house…" she said.  
"It's Sadie," he said.   
"I'm not answering it," she said as she rejected the call, sending it to her voice mail.  
"What if something is wrong, it may be about your parents?"  
Jude groaned inwardly, he was right; Sadie was still her sister after all. She picked up the phone and called her back.   
"Hello?"  
"Sadie? It's Jude,"  
"Ya I know, I have caller ID." She said snottily.  
"Did you need something?"  
"Ya look; Tom's birthday is coming up. I'm throwing him this massive party at his favorite club"  
You mean your favorite club.  
"That's nice," Jude said not really getting the point of the call. Did she need something or did she just want to rub it in Jude's face.  
"Look just because we are related doesn't me I have to like you, but unfortunately MY husband does, so I'm doing the right thing and inviting you." Jude could tell Sadie didn't really want her there, but Jude couldn't help but respect her just a little bit more for having the guts to call her.  
"Thank you, I guess." Said Jude, this was weirding her out, she hadn't spoken to Sadie in over a year. 

Flashback  
"Look Sadie we need to talk" Jude told her as she pulled Sadie aside one day at the studio.  
"What's wrong Jude? Is everything ok?" she asked her little sister.  
"I just, I have something to tell you. And you're going to hate me, but you need to know. I can't walk around with this inside anymore. You have the right to know."  
Sadie's face paled somewhat and she sat down on a couch in the room they were in. Jude took a deep breath and played with the star ring on her hand.  
"You know I love you right Sadie?" Sadie just nodded and looked at Jude.  
"Tom kissed me," she said, "Twice, but Sade he wasn't with you or anything it was before…on my 16th birthday and when I wrapped my 2nd album."  
Sadie didn't say anything; she didn't cry, scream or yell either. She just calmly stood up and left the room. Jude had tried to talk to her more later on, over the next few days and Sadie was always very very short with Jude, never speaking more then a few words to her. Eventually Jude gave up, and then it became weird. Sadie had this way of just looking at her that made her skin crawl, so she just started to avoid her…  
End Flashback 

"Look Tom is out right now with Kwest, so I'm trying to make plans when he's gone, don't tell him. I'll call you tomorrow with all the details." Jude muttered her thanks again and hung up the phone. Tommy leaned on the counter eating an apple, staring at her.  
"So?" he asked.  
"I can't tell you" Jude said as she plugged her phone into the charger.  
"What?" he said throwing the rest of his apple away and walking up to her.  
"I said, I can't tell you. Sadie is planning something." Tommy groaned.  
"I told her not too!"  
"Forget about it, your still here, and you don't have to be home for at least an hour…and that huge bed in there…is empty." She said, she pulled on his hand towards the bed room but stopped to whisper in his ear.  
"The cold sheets will feel good against your naked skin" He smiled from ear to ear, and followed Jude to the bed.  
She and Tommy were recording the next day when Jude's cell rang around lunch time. Tom picked it up from the soundboard and saw it was Sadie calling. He cut Jude off and spoke to her from the other side.  
"It's Sadie" he told her.  
"Let her leave a message, she didn't want to talk to me for a year, I'm in no hurry to talk to her now," she said. Tommy laughed and cued Jude's music back up. She put her lips up to the mic and began to sing… 

_when I look in your eyes  
I know you understand  
That good things always  
Seem to slip right through my hands  
And everything but love  
Is just grains of sand  
But with you this is my life  
Here with you this is my life  
This is my life_

"Cut, perfect take Jude," Tommy said as he looked at her through the glass. "You're amazing, I love you," he told her.  
"I know, run it again." He laughed and did as he was told. 

Later that night when Jude got home she flipped open her phone to listen to her sister's voice mail.  
"Jude," she said curtly, "Look, Tom's party is a week from today, it's not on his actual birthday but this was the closest I could get. It starts at 11, at Mystik, downtown; bring a bottle if you want. Oh, and make sure you dress decently at least." 

The voice mail ended and Jude shut her phone and threw it on the counter. "Dress decently" she muttered to her self… "Just you wait Sadie, Tom is deffinatally not going to be looking at you that night."  
Jude pulled the hat down over her head and put her large sunglasses over her eyes. The hoodie she had on was zipped up with her hands inside the pockets, she was in disguise, and this was one shopping trip she didn't want to be recognized on. She walked into the boutique the next day and found a sales lady.  
"Can I help you?" she asked, afraid almost that Jude was going to rob the place, judging from her appearance.  
"Yes, I have a birthday party to attend for someone very…special, and I need to have something killer on."  
"Ok, well why don't we start with taking off that hat and glasses so maybe I can pick out something that goes with your hair and eyes."  
"Well," she said as she went to whisper in the ladies ear, "I don't want anyone to recognize me…" The lady pulled back and looked at Jude a little harder, Jude slipped off the oversized glasses and the lady recognized her right away.  
"Of course, lets get you back in the dressing room, and I'll start bringing you things" she said as she led Jude to the back of the store. Once she felt it was safe she removed her hat and unzipped her hoodie.  
"I'm Mary, it's nice to meet you Jude, let's get started ok? So where is this party at?" she asked.  
"It's at a club, and my sister is going to be there, and I HAVE to look better then her. I want something sexy, something very new if possible, I don't want to walk in and see somebody else wearing it too…and price doesn't matter."  
"Isn't your sister the model?" Mary asked as she looked Jude up and down trying to size her. Jude groaned and Mary laughed.  
"Ughh yes and we don't get along."  
"Well once I get done dressing you…your not going to get along with lots of girls…" Mary told her as she left the dressing area. Mary came back a few minuets later with two girls following her, their arms full of clothes and shoes.  
"Let's get started!" 

When Jude had picked out the outfit with Mary's help she couldn't even believe it was her she was staring at in the mirror. She looked like a hooker…and hot hooker. The skirt was extremely short, tight and it was somewhat shiny black. Her top was take top style black as well, and somewhat lacey. She had on thigh-highs which stopped right below her skirt, she wasn't so sure about those, but Mary insisted it was the "in" thing to do. The shoes she had on added about 4 inches to her height and were decorated with little rhinestones on them. She stood in front of the mirror playing with her hair, putting it up and down, up and down, and pouting her lips…could she pull this off? She dropped her hair and her hands down to the side. Mary came up next to her and put a gentle arm around her.  
"You look amazing for a club, and if he's not impressed then he doesn't deserve your love." Jude looked at her with a surprised face.  
"How did you, I mean, I didn't say anything-"  
"You didn't have to," Mary told her, "Sisters, I have one, and we fought all the time and you know what the main reason was?" Jude shook her head no.  
"A boy," Mary told her, "it's always a boy." Jude looked down and fidgeted with the ring on her finger as she started to cry a little.  
"Oh, sweetheart, it's ok." Mary told her as she took Jude in her arms for a comforting hug. Jude pulled back and looked at her laughing a little.  
"You must think I'm stupid," Jude told her.  
"No I think you're just in love," Jude looked at Mary and wiped her face.  
"Maybe, do you think, I can come back sometime?"  
"Anytime sweetie, anytime."  
Jude hugged the older lady again and paid for all of her clothes. She next went to Victoria's Secret and bought a black push-up bra to wear with her dress, then returned home. 

The night of the party Jude was again staring at her self in the mirror. Her makeup was dark with silver throw in there, her lips a pouty red color. She wore her hair down, flowing, and reckless, Tom liked it best that way. She picked up her large red bag and shoved the bottle of vodka in it. She had a feeling tonight she would need it…all of it. When she got to the club it was already 11:30, and most everyone was there already. The first person she saw was Sadie who just stared at her.  
"Decent enough for you?" Jude asked her as she walked by further into the club. Sadie didn't even say anything, and just watched at her sister walked by. Jude pushed her way through the crowd to the stairwell in the back. A bouncer was standing there and he asked for her name.  
"Jude Harrison" she said and he checked his list and letting her through. When she reached the top of the stairs, everyone was already partying. Darius, Portia, Kwest, even Liam, along with everyone else from G-major. She went over to the open bar and gave the bartender her bottle.  
"Keep this for me will you please, its good Vodka" the bartender nodded looking at the bottle.  
"Anything I can make for you now Miss Harrison."  
"Umm," Jude thought, "Sure I'll take a Kamikaze, double, extra rocks."  
"Double?" he asker her.  
"It's going to be a long night." She assured him as she waited for her drink. He handed it too her and she began to chug it right there in front of him. When she was done she licked her lips and set the glass back down on the counter.  
"Thanks, I needed that…I'll be back later"  
Tommy was still nowhere to be seen and this was his own birthday party. Jamie and Kwest were talking to her as she felt the vodka start to tingle her senses.  
"Kwest, you wanna dance?"   
"Sure Jude lets go" she followed him through crowd and onto the main dance floor. Kwest grabbed Jude by the waist and pulled her close as they danced. Other guys tried to come up behind and she would just stop and look at them. Kwest laughed and started dancing to the music again. Jude turned around and backed up against Kwest as he placed his hands on her waist. Jude closed her eyes and listened to the music letting it flow through her body. When the next song ended she opened her eyes and met his. He was sitting on a chair closer to the main bar just watching her. When his eyes first met hers he was awestruck. She looked stunning and his breath caught in his throat. He knew he was in for one hell of a night. She noticed how his eyes never left her, staring intently as she moved to the music, as if he was hypnotized. She noticed his intensity and started to dance more sensually against Kwest, seeing if she could get a rise out of Tommy. It wasn't long before he stood quickly from his chair and made his way to the dance floor. Kwest saw him coming and politely left Jude and Tommy standing there looking at each other. He pulled her close to him and spoke into her ear, "How could you come here looking like that, when you know I can't do anything to you…"   
"It's your birthday present…if you're good, maybe I'll give you a lap dance too…" she said smirking as she started to dance in front of him. She raised her hands above her head as she moved her hips in circles, not caring if her dress rose up any…not like it could get much shorter then it already was. Tom ran his hands up her body and pulled her close, he slipped his leg in between hers. She put her hands around his neck as she moved her hips against him. The songs changed and a techno song stared pounding through the club. 

_When I'm with you,  
I feel naked and sacred._

When the words registered in Tommy's head he immediately gripped onto Jude's body a little harder and pulled her a little closer. 

_And this world can be so cold._

Jude ran her fingers into the collar of his shirt as she started moving her body to the music. She could tell by the way he was responding that he was enjoying every second of their synchronized movements. 

_I wanna hold you naked  
And sacred till I grow old._

Tommy ran his hand down Jude's thigh and held it tightly. She picked her leg up and wrapped it around the outside of his. She moved her hips back and forth, then in circles, grinding against him. He ran his hand up her exposed thigh, and cupped ass. It was when she started doing body rolls against him that he lost it. 

_Baby I wanna be good for you.  
I wanna be true._

She could feel him getting hard as she danced against him and she smiled. He slipped his hand more under her ass and roughly pushed her underwear aside and plunged two fingers into her. Jude threw her head back and closed her eyes. He moved his fingers inside of her to the beat and buried his head in her neck. She could feel his hot breath, and his body so close to hers, and she knew she was going to cum right there.

_Don't know how I'd live with myself,  
If I ever hurt you._

She felt herself start to release as she leaned her body back letting him look at her. He used his other hand to stroke her down the middle of the body, starting with her neck, down through her breast, and across her tight stomach. She squeezed her leg tighter around his as she finally came down from her orgasm. He removed his hand from inside her and she spun around so that her back was to him. Now it was going to be him who was having the "hot" time. 

_When I'm with you,  
I feel naked and sacred._

She danced against him lowering her body all the way to the floor then coming back up, in a way that made him groan and grab her hips almost as if he was thrusting inside of her. She put her hands on her hips and moved her butt in tight fast circles against him. She could feel him pressing into her back as he finally just wrapped an arm around her and pulled her flush against his body with no room for air. He copied her movements as they danced as one. He brought his hand up over her shoulder and placed it on her chest. 

_And this world can be so cold._

He slowly moved his hand and dipped it into her dressing, caressing her breast. His lips found her neck and she knew that this needed to be taken somewhere else. But she just leaned her head back against as she let his touch take her over. 

_I wanna hold you naked  
And sacred till I grow old._

He couldn't take it anymore, as she rubbed up against him. He brought his lips to her ear and spoke loud enough she could hear it over the music.  
"Meet me outside, in 5, go get another drink first." 

And with that he let her go completely. Jude looked around in a daze almost and moved off the dance floor. She walked past the bouncer and started up the stairs where Kwest was walking down. She smiled at him as he began to pass her, but he placed a gentle hand on her arm.  
"Jude,"  
"Hum?" she said as she looked at him.  
"Be careful ok?" Jude smiled and looked down. She shook her head and they both knew what he meant. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. The 4 shots in the drink she had earlier really affecting her.  
"I just love him so much Kwest" He smiled and hugged her.   
"It will be ok girl, it will all be ok." He told her as he let her go and walked down the stairs. She did as Tommy told her and went to the bar and ordered another drink, the same as before and downed it just the same. She got her bottle and purse from the bar tender and started to make her way downstairs and out of the club to meet Tommy. 

Kwest was not the only one aware of what took place between Jude and Tommy on the dance floor. Little did the know they had attracted an audience right from the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude walked out of the club; a rush of cold air hit her face and woke her up a little bit.  
"Ma'am? Ma'am over here" said the limo driver as he held the door open for her. She walked up to it cautiously to see Tommy in there already opening up a bottle of champagne. She climbed in and sat down across from him.

"Why are you way over there?" he asked her as he poured two glasses. She walked as best she could over to where he was and sat down next to him. He handed her a glass of champagne and pulled her legs up onto his lap. They didn't say anything as the limo drove around stopping and starting again, drinking their drinks. Once they were empty Tommy took the glass from her and put it back in the holder. He pulled on her hips and she slid closer to him. 

"These," he said as he ran his finger right inside her thigh-highs, "are the sexiest thing I think I have ever seen." Jude didn't say anything; she simply moved her hand over to his chest and started loosing his tie. She slipped it off and proceeded to undress him the best she could. 

"I want to be with you so bad" she told him as she fumbled with his belt, the alcohol in her system blurring her vision somewhat, "and I want it to be as hot as it was when we were dancing." He pulled them both down onto the floor of the limo and started to take off all her clothes. He kissed his way down her legs and removed her shoes, but never touching the thigh-highs. He slid his hands all the way back up, she lifted her butt so he could remove her thong. She reached around and unzipped the tiny skirt and Tommy pulled it the rest of the way down her legs. She sat up some to where she was sitting against the seat and pulled her top over her head. She pushed Tommy down on the ground and slipped his underwear off, immediately going down on him. 

"Oh god baby, you do that so good" he moaned as she took him deep in her mouth. She pushed her exposed breasts forward, running then gently against the insides of his thighs. He used his hands to massage her shoulders as she sucked him gently, and stared at her ass raised up in the air. Jude started moaning as she was licking him, feeling his smoothness inside her mouth, against her teeth. He moved his hands down to her chest and started pinching and teasing her nipples, which only made her suck harder. He couldn't take it anymore, he had stared at her body long enough. He pushed her off of him and told her to turn around. She did and leaned over the seat as he first started to finger her again. She screamed slightly when he put fingers inside her and started moving them rapidly in her wetness. 

"Come for me Jude, come hard" he told her as he felt her walls start to tighten around is rapidly moving digits. It didn't take her long till she was moaning and screaming loudly. He quickly removed his fingers and pushed his length into her. She screamed his name and begged him to be still. He gripped her hips tightly and let her get used to position. She nodded to him and he began to move inside of her. Jude sighed, completely content with the fullness he created inside her. How could two people fit together so well? She reached out and grabbed onto the seat belt buckles as he started to fuck her harder and faster. One of his hands gripped her thigh, feeling the softness of the silk stocking she wore underneath his fingers. Tom's other hand found her hair, a he pulled on it slightly as if for some more leverage. 

"Fuck Tom…" she said not being able to form sentences anymore. He pounded into her harder as he leaned over her body. His large hands found her breasts; he cupped them as his thrusts started to lose their rhythm. 

"Baby, I'm so close" she whimpered in desperation, almost begging him to make her cum. 

"Oh Jude," he whispered into her ear as she felt him start to pulse and cum, filling her up inside. She joined him, and shared his release as she let go as well, screaming his name as she came. 

After the euphoria was gone, he slowly pulled out of her and reached for some napkins, handing her some, and some for him as well. She composed her self and started to get dressed again. 

"Whose limo is this?" she asked as she shimmied into her skirt.  
"Oh Sadie rented it, I knew it would be good for something…" he said grinning.  
"How did you like your birthday surprise from her?"  
"I liked my birthday present from you even better…you going to keep those thigh-highs aren't you?" he asked. Jude smiled, "If you fuck me like that when I have them on, I will"  
"Deal" he said trying to retie his tie.  
"I love you" she said as she grabbed the bottle of champagne out of the chiller. She took a large swig as she proceeded to open the sun roof.

"Jude? Baby? What are you doing? I think you've had enough…" he told her as he proceeded to try and take the bottle from her.  
"I don't think you've had enough, here DRINK!" she said as she lazily handed it to him, standing up through the sunroof.  
"What are you doing silly girl?" he asked her as he tied his shoes.  
"I'm going to tell the WHOOOOOLLE WIDE WORLD, that I love YOU!" she said pointing to him, then fastly having to grip at the roof of the car to keep from falling down.

"I'M IN LOVE!!!" she started screaming throwing her hands in the air. He laughed as he heard her trying to talk to people on the street telling them she was in love. And whenever they stopped at a stop light she yelled it louder to the people crossing the street in front of them. This continued on for a good ten minuets till Tom noticed that they were getting closer to the club.  
"Ok baby, time to come in, sit down" he told her as he helped her back inside the car.  
"I told them all! Every single one! There must have been at least 20! No maybe 30! Or 40, or 50, OR 60!!" she giggled as she started kissing on his neck. He tilted his neck to give her better access, "you never stop do you?" he teased her.

"Not when it's you, I can never get enough of you."  
"I know baby,"  
"Tom?" she asked as she looked at him.  
"Hum?" he said brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.  
"You love me?" she said looking down, her voice strained.  
"Of course Jude, I've always loved you."  
"But…" he saw her shoulders start to slightly shake, her intoxication taking it's toll on her emotions.  
"But you won't be with me! What's so wrong with me?" she said as she cried.  
"Oh baby, it's not that" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Then what is it?" she sobbed.  
"Jude, baby, we'll talk about this later ok? When you aren't so emotional."  
"NO!" she said loudly as she looked him in the eye, "I deserve to know, I should know why you are doing this to me." Tom sighed deeply and looked into her eyes. They were tear-filled and bloodshot, glazed over and raw, open. He took her hands in his and held them gently.

"When you asked me to wait, I couldn't. I needed someone, I needed you, but I didn't want the hassle of sneaking around, which is funny to me now because look at us…but I couldn't have you, you wanted me to wait. So I went to the next best thing, the only other person that was as close to you as I could get, hoping that she would fill that void you left in me…but she didn't and by the time I finally realized that I was too deep in it." Jude looked down and cried a little harder, but he continued.

"Shitty I know, and I'm a coward, but I do care about her Jude, Sadie has never been anything but good to me, I cant help that my heart chose to fall for you…I just I love you Jude, and when you said no to me…" he words faded off as he stared at the top of her head.  
"Look at me Jude," he said as he tilted her head up, "Don't you ever, EVER doubt that I love you ok? You have my heart Jude, and you always will." 

When they arrived back at the club, Tom tried to convince Jude to let the limo just take her home but she refused. Tom walked back into the club first and went back where he was sitting before near the bar. He saw Jude walk in and ran straight to the dance floor. She danced where he could see her, sensually, but not paying attention to anyone but him. They locked eyes and watched each other.  
"She looks hot doesn't she?"  
"Yes" he answered, realizing his immediate mistake, "Uh, I mean, she looks good, but umm you look better baby,"  
Sadie gave him her bullshit look but sat down anyways.  
"Are you having a good time?" she asked casually as she flagged down a cocktail waitress.  
"Yep" he said as he crossed his arms and leaned back the chair on two legs.  
"I'll take a Martini please, extra olives, charge it to the party upstairs."   
"Than you for inviting Jude, it means a lot to me, I know it was hard for you."  
Sadie only nodded and looked out on the dance floor. Jude had found Kwest again, but they were only dancing slightly as they talked and laughed.  
"Maybe we should fix them up," she said suggestively as she looked at the pair on the floor.  
Tommy didn't know what to say…yes, no, yes, no…if he said yes, Sadie would push for them to get together, if he said no, she would want to know why…  
"I don't know, don't interfere Sade, if it happens it happens" good answer Tom, he thought to himself.  
Sadie sipped her drink and watched her sister. What was it about her that men loved so much, sure she could sing, and she was hot and younger then Sadie…?  
Never mind, she thought, as she chewed an olive, she had just answered her own question.

"SADIE! OH MY GOD YOU LOOOOOK SOOOOO PRETTY!" Jude said as she walked up to where Tom and Sadie were sitting and sat down with them.  
"Thanks…Jude" Sadie said.  
"You know, this party is great! You're such a good wife to do something like this…take time out of your hectic, hectic schedule do something like this."  
"Well my schedule would seem hectic to you wouldn't it? You come and go into the studio as you please and don't do much else then that…"  
"Hey, Sadie, that's not fair to say, Jude works hard."  
"Aww thank you Tom, THANK YOU!" She said as she leaned over and hugged him. She leaned a little too far and started to fall off the chair. Tom quickly leaned over her way and caught her around the waist. Jude's smile was large and she started laughing loudly. She looked at Tom and gently touched his face.  
"Aww, I would have fallen doooown…" she said as she started laughing harder and leaned in against him. Tommy just looked at Jude and smiled. When they were finally able return their attention to the conversation, Sadie was gone. 

Shortly after that Tommy sent Jude home in the Limo. He was standing at the bar waiting for it to return when Sadie walked up to him.  
"Did you have a good birthday baby?" she cooed to him.  
"Of course I did…" **'Jude's present was better'**  
"Good, lets go home, and I'll give you a real present" she said  
**'Shit you couldn't suck hard enough' **he thought.  
"As soon as the limo gets back we can go." He told her  
"Where is the limo?"  
"I, uh…" he said clearing his throat, "Made Jude take it, she was so wasted." Sadie straightened herself up and the cold bitch look returned. "I see, well I'm going to go play hostess, come get me when it's here." 

The older man behind the bar placed a napkin and beer in front of Tommy, "Between those two girls, it looks like you could use this." Tommy smiled and shrugged.  
"But that one, the way she looks at you, you shouldn't throw that away," the older man said. Tom took a swig of his beer and placed it on the counter, playing with the napkin.  
"You know, Sadie is really special, she went through so much to do this for me," he said.  
"I'm not talking about the one that was just here son…the other one, the one you made sure didn't fall, the one you made sure got home ok…the one you made sure to stare at all night. I'm the bartender, I see all, and I know all. Don't forget to look at what's right in front of your face."  
"If it were only that easy." Tom told him as he placed his hand with his wedding ring on the counter.  
"I see," the bartender said.  
"And to make things worse…" Tom said as he took a large swing of the beer, "their sisters" The bartender showed no emotion but held up his finger signaling Tommy to wait. He walked away and came back with another beer.  
"You're going to need this."


	6. Chapter 6

When Sadie threw open the doors to G-major and stormed in, people knew something was wrong. She held the papers tightly under her arm and she carried her clutch in one hand, and cell in the other. Nobody dared to say anything to her as she clacked and slapped up the stairs, her sling backs echoing through the building. She approached his office door and didn't stop to knock; she just barged in and threw the papers down on the desk.  
"What the hell Sadie?" he snapped at her as he jerked off his headphones.  
"You cheating son of a bitch, how could you? With my own sister, I should have known better!!"   
"What are you talking about?" he said as he stood up and pushed his chair backwards.  
"The proof is all there! Look at it!" she screamed at him. He picked up the folded papers off his desk and opened them up.  
"Tabloids? You're not only reading them, but you believe them?" he asked incredulously.  
"How could I not! Everywhere I fucking look today I see Jude. She's on the cover of all of them, screaming about how she loves you! And from the limo I rented no less."  
"Oh Bullshit Sadie! 'may be linked to brother-in-law/producer' is not her saying she loved me!"  
"Might as well be!" she spat at him, throwing her clutch at his head, but missing.  
"Sadie so help me god, I'm going to smack you. You are getting up set at nothing." He said in a freakishly calm voice.  
"How can I not believe it when every paper is saying the same thing!" she yelled.  
"So you mean to tell me, that every paper has the exact same headline?" he asked her.  
"Not word for word of course but it's the same principal."  
Tommy walked closer to her and grabbed her tightly by the wrist and started to pull her. He dragged her ass down the stairs and out the doors of G-major to the news stand that was around the corner. When they got there, they both just stood there in silence, gazing at the articles of paper in front of them. Finally Tommy spoke, "Mason, Darius, Speid, Me, and 'mystery man,'" he said giving Sadie an emotionless look.  
"Don't talk to me," was all he said as he started to walk away.  
"But Tom, I'm sorry! I just saw them and it made me so angry, and I didn't mean to imply they were all about you-"  
"But you did Sadie!! You did mean to!" He said as he kept walking.  
"I'm your wife Tom," Sadie said to him. He stopped and turned around to look at her.  
"That's right, you are, I'm just sad to see you don't know how to act like one. Jude's my artist Sadie, I'm her producer, but first, she's my friend. I have known her longer then you… you shouldn't try to fuck with that relationship, whether you like it or not" Tom walked inside G-major, leaving Sadie standing there, on the street. 

Tom crept quietly into her apartment and shut the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes, threw the tabloids on the coffee table and tiptoed into Jude's room quietly. He set the Starbucks he had brought her on the nightstand, and slightly pulled back the covers that were over her head. Her golden hair was stuck to her face lightly where she had been laying on it. Her makeup was somewhat smeared on her face and under her eyes, but she slept with a sweet look of satisfaction. He smiled lovingly at her, his eyes radiating with happiness as he gazed upon her sleeping form. He wanted to touch her, but was almost afraid to with how fragile she looked just then laying in the bed. He gently walked around to the other side of the bed and slid in as softly as he could. His arm found its way around her body, cradling her. Eventually she sensed the presence of another person in her sleep and began to cuddle up against him. Tom had no intention of going to sleep, as he twirled her hair between his fingers and studied the texture of her soft skin. But eventually her deep breathing passed onto him and he found himself dozing off.   
He woke an hour or two later to the sound of the shower running and Jude's voice echoing against the tile. He got up and wondered into the bathroom, shedding his clothes.  
"How you gonna say you're never gonna leave me lonely?"  
He heard the words and just leaned against the wall and just listened, comprehending the words as she sang them.  
"How you gonna say you're never gonna walk away?  
Knowing that you'd break me if you ever say goodbye"  
He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, enjoying her voice, but feeling her pain.  
"So you keep on telling me that everything will be alright,  
And it's a beautiful lie."  
Tommy felt the tears start to form in his eyes, he didn't lie to her, at least he felt like he wasn't. Everything was going to be ok between them, it wasn't a lie. He was going to make sure that in some way or another everyone would be happy with the outcome. He opened the shower door and snuck in there with her. She turned around, and gave him a sympathetic look when she saw his red, teared up eyes.  
She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She knew that this was hard for him just like it as hard for her. Tom had emotions to, he had a heart, and he knew that every time he walked out that door he hurt Jude. That killed him inside, the thought of him making her cry, keeping her up at night, causing her heartache. He buried his head in her neck, smelling her freshly washed hair. She just wrapped her arms around him tighter and held him, trying to make his pain go away, and not caring in the slightest about herself. Tom let go of her and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I'm so sorry Jude, I'm so sorry…" he whispered over and over to her as he cupped her beautiful face in his hands.  
"It's ok baby, you know how I get sometimes…I love you"  
"I love you too" 

They showered and got out, Jude felt better after, her hangover only slightly bad. She wrapped herself up in her chenille rob ran her hand over and over its silkiness. She went out and sat down next to Tom who was reading the paper on the sofa. He closed the paper and put it down, turning towards her.  
"Something's come up, it isn't a big deal and there is no freaking out allowed ok?  
"Um, ok" she said as she looked at him worriedly. He picked up the paper and handed it to her cover side down. She slowly flipped it over and placed in on her lap. He noticed her expression change from good to bad, as she slightly ran her finger over the picture of her self hanging out the top of the limo. She stared at for a moment longer before she covered her face with her hands.  
"Baby, it's ok, no freaking remember…" he said as he rubbed her back.  
"I know" she said through her hands, "Please say this is the only one?" She looked at him and her face fell further, "There's more? How many more?"  
"Almost every paper in town has you on the front. But, there is a but, the good thing is almost every one says you are talking about someone different, only about 2 or 3 have me on it…the rest is made up."  
"Why did you let me act like Tommy? God why did I let my self act like that, I'm so so stupid…I should have known somebody would see me!"  
"Baby don't say that…" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She let the paper fall to the floor and she cuddled up against him.  
"Has Sadie seen this?" she asked as she fiddled with a button on his shirt.  
"She's the one that told me," he said.  
"How did that go over?"  
"She threw her purse at me, but then I caught her in a lie, so we're even." Jude sat up and placed a hand on his chest, "Threw her purse at you?" she asked.  
"She missed," he said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Her lips parted to accept his sweetly, as she felt that the back of his neck was still lightly wet from their shower.  
"D will take care of this ok?" She just nodded her head.  
"Look I know this is tough for you, and you don't need anymore stress on your plate right now baby, but I'm here for you. And together we are so strong."  
"What about Sadie, she thinks something now doesn't she?"  
"It doesn't matter what Sadie thinks, she's leaving again soon anyways. I set her straight though Jude, she is not going to come between us. You know I can't deny the relationship I have with her, but when it comes to you and me, baby it's just you and me. She is not in our relationship, and she doesn't control it either. You and I control it…ok?" she nodded and he tilted her head up to look at him. 

"I know that I put myself in the wrong situation when I married Sadie, she wasn't the one I should have been marrying that day. It should have been you. You know that and I know that…and I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart. That doesn't change the fact that I do care about Sadie, and I don't like to tell you that, I know it hurts you and you don't understand, but Sadie is good to me and to screw over someone who is good to you, and never hurt you, is not the right thing to do. When the time is right, some sort of action will be taken ok?" Tom sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair…  
"I just don't want to hurt anyone Jude; I don't want to be the cause of anyone's pain. I know right now with you I can make it better…but if I leave Sadie I can't fix that, I can't make her accept it and feel the same way."  
"Tom, I understand." He thought he heard her say she understood but he wasn't sure.  
"What?" he asked. She giggled quietly, "I said I understand, Sadie is my sister and I don't want to see her hurt. I am wonderful for right now and in the near future, as long as I have you, sitting right here beside me, I'm perfect"


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 6  
Late that day Jude and Tommy had gone to the studio to record. He listened to her as she recorded a song that made him sorrowful and heartbroken. He watcher her thought window as she sang, as her lips moved and pronounced the words. He saw her body move and strain as she tied to hit the notes, urging them from deeper inside her. She stopped singing when she failed to hit the note for the 5th time.  
"I need a break" she said, as she took off her headphones and threw them down on the ground. She came through door back into the room that Tommy was in, she muttered something about him not following her, and she left.  
Tom sat there and spun the chair he was in slow circles. She stayed gone for about 10 minuets and came back with a cold bottle of water in her hand. Before she had even closed the door Jude noticed Toms voice floating through the studio.

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate 

His was facing her as he sat on the stool strumming the guitar. She smiled; the way that he could capture both of their feelings into one song was amazing. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on the pitch of his notes…His face changed expressions as he sang the words that had been held up inside of him for so long. It was a relief to finally let it all out. 

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you 

Jude leaned up against the wall and just listened and watched. She didn't watch the man in front of her, but watched that passion that he was creating with his voice. There was something about watching the man you love, doing what he loved. It made her love him and appreciate him so much more, and it made her long to be with him. She wanted those hands that were creating beautiful chords to be touching her, and that voice, that smooth strong voice, to be saying her name. 

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down 

Tommy opened his eyes and saw Jude watching him. Her eyes were full of love and…amusement. The sweet look that graced her face made his stomach do a flip and he smiled back at her. She put the water bottle down on the sound board and walked into the recording booth.  
Jude went over to him and gently removed the guitar from his hands and placed it on the ground. She brought her hand up and cupped his face, then running her fingers gently along his lips, and then down his jaw and over his throat. She left them linger over the place that created such beautiful sounds before she leaned in and put her lips on it. Soft kisses were placed here, and there, as she worked her way back up to his lips. She kissed them softly and sighed when his hand tangled in her hair, right at the back of her neck. He stood up from the stool he was on and wrapped his arms right around her picking her up off the ground.  
"I want to be with you…" she said to him against his neck. He looked at her.  
"Right now?" he said.  
"Yes, over there, on the couch," she said pointing to the couch in the back of the room. He nodded, smiling, and she bit her lip in anticipation. They kissed their way over to the couch where Jude sat down, her head right at Tommy's waist as she undid his pants. She worked his pants and boxers off and took him into her mouth, encouraging him to get hard. Her hands gripped the back on his thighs and up to ass, as she pushed him deeper between her lips. She smiled inwardly when she felt him start to grow hard, sucking harder, and taking him deeper.  
Tom ran his hands through her hair, but what he loved the most was to look down and watch her. Maybe because it was a man thing, or maybe it was because of the way she moaned softly as she did it, he didn't know. All he knew was that he loved it. Loved the way that she worked herself so hard to get him there, get him to the point that he would throw her back on the sofa and take her. He watched her a bit longer and almost lost it when she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She pulled her mouth all the way off of him and gently licked his tip with her wet, pink tongue, and Tom had seen enough. 

So he did exactly what he planned to do. He ripped off her pants as she worked on her top. He pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and covered them with it as he lay down on top of her. She spread her legs to fit him comfortably between them, as she pushed her hips forward wanting him inside her. Tommy smiled and started sucking on her neck as he played with her breasts. Massaging them, tweaking her nipples, groping roughly sometimes. Her back arched and he ran his arm behind her as she started to whimper.  
"Tom, baby…" she said. He smiled and dipped his fingers down in between her folds, feeling her wetness.  
"Your so wet already baby" he told her pushing and finger inside of her. She moaned loudly, grinding her hips against his hand trying to get some sort of relief.  
"I want you please," she said begging as she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled slightly. Tommy put his hand on her one leg and pushed it up, bending it at the knee up toward her shoulder, then spreading her legs slightly farther. He positioned him self between her and slowly pushed inside of her.  
"Christ your so fucking tight" he breathed to her as pushed in and pulled out. He started moving in a torturously slow pace, building Jude up to her orgasm very slowly. She tried to get him to move faster but he just laughed a little and kept it up. Jude moaned in frustration, she was so close, but still so far away.  
"When you come" he said as he looked at her, "Don't stop, focus on it…" He grasped onto her raised leg and attacked her neck with his mouth. She was thrashing and twisting beneath him trying to get any little extra friction she could. Saying his name over and over she begged for her release. He kissed her passionately and increased his pace, she grasped at his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin as her walls started to quiver around him. He broke their kiss and watched her face as he fucked her harder and faster. Her lips parted and her mouth opened, strangled cried of love escaping from them.  
"Don't stop, come on baby," he said encouraging her as he again covered her mouth with his. She screamed into his mouth as her orgasm began, and he immediately leveled of his pace, not going slower or faster, just the same pace that made her cum. Jude continued to scream with the same intensity as when she started coming and he pulled back and looked at her. She opened her eyes and moved her mouth as if to say something, but only another moan came out.  
"That's it….let me feel you," he said as he continued to pump into her. He was about to lose it, she was so tight around him and those faces and noises she was making…He groaned and slammed into her harder, her moans were fading but only because her voice was tired, she was still coming and he could tell. Her hands were balled up into fist above her head and her eyes were shut tightly. He started to come, and he screamed out her name, wishing that he to could come like she just had. She felt his warmth filling her up and she sighed with contentment. Tommy grunted a few more time and fell on top of her body, no longer having the strength to hold himself up. Eventually he slipped out of her, and they got more comfortable on the couch. Jude was to worn out to worry about getting up and cleaning up, sleep was the only thing calling her name now. 

Kwest walked into the studio to find it empty. All of their things were there, but Tom and Jude were no where to be seen. His cell phone was still on the soundboard, blinking, signaling the missed calls he had from Sadie and Kwest. When Sadie wasn't able to get a hold of him she called Kwest and he agreed to go to the studio and look for them. He was about to leave when he saw a patch of blonde out of the corner of his eye. With further inspection he saw the pair underneath the blanked on the couch in the very back on the recorded studio. The drum set was blocking his view somewhat but he still saw them. He laughed slightly and shook his head as he pulled out his cell phone.   
"Sadie, it's Kwest," he said, pausing as she spoke on the other end.  
"Ya he's here, their in the middle of recording…I know it's late but…ya Sadie I'll make sure he comes right home when they are done…ok bye" he said clicking his phone closed. He glanced at them one more time, savoring a bittersweet moment between the forbidden couple. He picked up Toms phone and set the alarm for 2 more hours, creeping into the recoded booth, he placed in on the drum set. Quietly walking out he turned off the lights and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"How the hell did she sucker you into this?" Jude said as she stood on the other side of the recording booth. She ripped off her headphones and went in the soundboard room and sat down on Tom's lap. She put her hands around his neck and touched their foreheads together.  
"One whole day?" she wined.   
"I know it sucks, but that night we slept here, she and I had plans…needless to say I didn't make it. She said I owe her this much. Its only one day baby…we can do this." Tom said as he ran his fingers along the smooth skin right above her jeans. Jude hung her head and pouted; he put his finger under her chin and made her look at him.  
"I love you, and nothing is going to happen and it's ok…how about this, you can call me at 9 o'clock…I'll make an excuse to leave and I'll come spend the night with you ok?"  
"Ok," she said standing up off his lap and getting her things together. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she said with a disappointed look on her face. Tom pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Don't forget my heart belongs to you," he whispered into her ear. His hot breath sent chills down her spine and made her get Goosebumps. She stood there as she watched his retreating form. His button up shirt hung so nicely down his back and stopped right were she still had the perfect view of his ass that was hugged nicely by those jeans he wore…damn she was lucky she thought to her self and followed him out. 

Bright light invaded Tommy sense's as he moved his arm up to cover his eyes. Next he jumped when his covers were thrown back and the cold air hit his skin. "What the hell?" he moaned out loud. Sadie, all smiles, jumped onto the bed. She landed on her knees at his side and stared down at him.  
"Let's go have brunch!" she said to him. He fought to pull the covers back up but his efforts were useless.  
"Awww are you cold?" she said to him as she stood up.  
"Umm ya" he said annoyed.  
"Then, get up, get in the shower, and let's go!" she said. When he stood up she went to him and hugged him.  
"Thank you for this," she said letting go of him and starting to walk in the other room. His anger quickly changed from grumpy…to happy as he she walked away, obviously happy at the day ahead of them.  
"Thank you for this," she said letting go of him and starting to walk in the other room. His anger quickly changed from grumpy…to happy as he she walked away, obviously happy at the day ahead of them.

They made it through brunch with no worries and sat there full and satisfied, wondering what to do with the day.  
"Umm lets…" Sadie said letting her words drag out, not knowing what to say next.  
"We can go for a drive?" Tom suggested. Sadie made a face and frowned, "Or we could go shopping?" she suggested. Boy did Tom know that was coming. But he just smiled and held her hand as they walked out of the restaurant.  
"What ever you want to do is what I want to do." 

After Sadie pulled him from store to store they ended up back at their apartment, it was almost dinner time by then and Sadie insisted on cooking. She made Tom go sit in his big chair in the living room and play video games on the new Xbox she picked up for him when they were out. He smiled when he heard her singing horribly off key in the kitchen as she started running water and clanking around pans. He heard a crash and a slight scream and he jumped from his seat.  
"Baby? Sade you ok?" he asked as he turned the corner and saw her sitting on her butt with pans all around her. Her shoulders began to shake and he sank to one knee by her side. "Honey, are you hurt?" he asked in worry as he put his hand on her leg. At first he thought she was crying, and then he realized she was laughing.  
"Oh my God…" she said covering her mouth with her hand to try and control her laughter. "I squatted down to get a pan out of the cabinet and I started to fall and the only thing I grabbed when I reached out to hold onto something was more pans…" Tom smiled and started to put the pans back in the cabinet. "I thought you hurt yourself," he told her. They finished and he stood and kissed her on the cheek. "If you need any help call me next time, don't go killing your self over spaghetti. 

Sadie set the table and called Tom in to eat. She had candles lit and bread in a basket. Salad and spaghetti were already served on his plate, and it was still steaming.  
"Babe, this looks…so, so good. Thank you."  
"Your welcome, just eat up, your looking too skinny, maybe your working too hard," she mused as she took dainty bites of her salad.  
"Hard work is what I do…if I'm not working hard, then I'm not happy, you should know that by now."  
"So I have something I want to talk to you about…" she said.  
"You have my attention"  
"So I have a photo shoot coming up…for Vanity Fair, and I would really love it if you would consider coming with me…"   
"I'll think about it…" he said with food in his mouth, "can't you go by yourself babe?"  
"Well it's not that I can't, this is just a once in a lifetime trip, for both of us…to China." Tom almost choked on his food. China. That was far away. China….  
"That's amazing Sadie, but do they allow guests to come on shoots like this?"  
"Well I sort of asked already and they said they you could come along…maybe even use you in the shoot…"  
Tom looked down at his food…how was he ever going to pull this one off. One of these girls he cared about was going to be very hurt, and he already could see which one it was.  
"How long is this trip?" he said. He couldn't stand to look at Sadie, god she looked so happy and so excited. This was a major career move for her, and she wanted him, her husband to be there to share it with her. How could he turn that down?  
"Two weeks. 3 days to travel there and get settled. 6 days to shoot, 2 days for us to sight see and then come home."  
Tom swallowed hard, the words that he wanted to come from his mouth just wouldn't. Not with Sadie sitting on the other end of the table, with that expression on her face.  
"Well?" she said looking at him. He finally was able to look up and meet her eyes. The smile on her face and the gleam in her eyes hurt him. But it was the look that Jude would have on her face when he told her he was leaving. She was going to get upset, she was going to ask why, and she was not going to understand. 

Oh god 

He rubbed over his face with his hands. 

"Of course Sadie, I'll come with you. This is amazing for you honey," Tom said. He stood up and walked over to Sadie. She stood and hugged him; he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. "I'm so happy for you," he whispered into her neck. Sadie pulled back and looked at him. She leaned in slowly, their lips met softly and tentatively. Almost as if she was afraid, like kissing him was something so familiar but yet so foreign. She kissed him for a second and pulled back.  
"What's wrong?" She questioned.  
"Nothing, why would you ask that?" he said back to her. But he knew something was wrong and she knew it too. His kiss was different, his passion was misplaced. His care was there, but care didn't drive lust. He brought his hand up and stroked her hair.  
"You're just, you seem different" she said to him.  
"No it's nothing" he said, this time him initiating the kiss. Sadie nibbled on his lip as she tilted her head, trying to get him to kiss her deeper. He obliged, his tongue meeting hers as he ran his hands up underneath her shirt. He felt her start to mess with the button on his pants… 

But when his cell phone began ringing in his back pocket he silently thanked god, the angels, and every other saint he could think of, it was just getting awkward for him. When he reached for his back pocket Sadie pulled away and looked at him annoyed.  
"Can't you stop being producer for like, one night, and just be mine?" she asked him. He flipped open the phone, shot her his best 'I'm sorry' look and walked out of the room.

"Are you coming over now, I'm dying without you!" Jude said into the phone.  
"I'll be there as soon as I can, ok?"  
"Good because I have a surprise for you…" she said. Tommy's eyebrows lifted and he smiled.  
"Surprise? What kind of surprise?"   
"A sexy surprise, I'm waiting for you,"   
Jude hung up the phone and Tommy walked back into the dining room.  
"I'm sorry, I've got to go. Kwest and Jude are at the studio freaking out. They lost a track we recorded the other day, I need to be there." Sadie stood and put her hands on her hips. "I thought this day was about us?" she said with a nasty tone. Tom kept his cool and walked over to her.   
"Don't ruin the day, it's over already ok? I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be home as soon as I can; I'll bring us some Ben and Jerry's." Sadie's frown turned into a half smile. "I'll be waiting in bed."  
Tom smiled at her weekly, grabbed his jacket and walked out. 

Jude heard a knock at her door as she closed her robe around her tighter but not before looking down at her sexy bra and panties first. She smiled; Tom was going to love it after being with the wife all day. She opened the door, and the sight of him in front of her was like…a drug. Like some wonderful drug was just shot up her veins and went straight to her heart. The warm and fuzzy thing? Ya it really happens  
"Hi baby!" she squealed as she jumped on him. He caught her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He wasted no time in kissing her deeply and threading his fingers into her hair. He pulled back and looked at her. The smile was wid on his face as he looked into her eyes. His eyes shone, as if he had so much for her that he couldn't contain it all.  
"You…you are so…" he said not finishing the sentence.  
"So what?" she asked.  
"Refreshing"  
Jude smiled and kissed him one last time before jumping down.  
"Come into my room, I'll give you my surprise." She said wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Wait baby, we need to talk," he said as he walked to the couch and sat down.  
"You sure know how to ruin a mood," she said sarcastically. She sat down next to him and he went to hold her hand, but stopped. Jude was worried, he was acting strange…  
"Exactly what did Sadie do to you today?"  
"Umm suckered me into something else maybe? But Jude I mean even you wouldn't turn this down…" It was hard for him to say this; he fumbled his words even more as he tried to explain first.  
"Spit it out" she said unmercifully. Her tone was short and he knew she was not pleased.  
"China Jude, Sadie is um, she has a photo shoot and they want me to go be in it…"  
She was being silent and that was bad, he didn't dare say anything though, knowing the temper that he was messing with. More so the emotions he was disrupting and the feelings he was hurting.  
"And you agreed?!" she suddenly screamed at him.  
"What could I do Jude?" he said raising his voice somewhat too.  
"Don't! Don't try to explain or make me understand. I understand one thing. You, leaving with her. THAT'S IT! Doesn't matter where it's to, or how long or who else is going or WHY! I don't care about any of it…" Jude stood and started pacing the floor in front of Tom.  
"Baby sit, please, lets talk about this," he said watching her. She started crying out of frustration and hurt, and plopped down on the couch next to him. He reached out to wrap his arm around her but she pulled back.  
"Do not touch me," She said bitterly to him. He quickly retraced his hand and looked at her. He wanted to cry as well, she had that same look on her face as she did the day of his wedding. He just watched her for a second more, and reached for her again, this time she allowed it, and he pulled her close to him.  
"I'm sorry Jude, I'm so sorry. If I had known-"  
"If you had known?" she cried to him, "How could you not have known I would act this way? Do you think I tell you how much I love you because it's good for my health?" She paused and took a breath; her voice was high and strained as she tried not to seriously break down again. "No! I really love you! And now you're leaving with someone else. If you can't tell her 'no' for a stupid trip, how can you tell her you don't want to be with her?" Tommy kissed the side of her head and wrapped his arms around her tighter.  
"Jude I love you, and today made me realize that, that much more today. I care for Sadie, and I'd be lying to you if I told you today was awful and horrible. But it wasn't, did I like being without you? No I thought about you every second, but it's…I just, I don't know Jude, I'm trying to handle it the right way."  
"I know," she whispered into his chest.  
"I love you Jude" he told her strongly and assuring.  
"I know," she said crying, " That I love you more…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter8 

"TOM!!! WHERE'S MY GREEN SHIRT?" Sadie stomped around the room throwing things desperately searching for the green shirt. 

Tommy on the other had sat relaxing in his large overstuffed chair with his headphones on. You know the type that is sound blocking, so you get the true sound of the music.  
Jude's voice rang in his head singing sweetly to him, as his reality and his dreams merged into one and he fell asleep. 

He was interrupted after a few minutes of resting when Sadie walked by and yanked the earphones off his head.  
"What the hell was that for?" he spat at her.  
"I need your help. When your sitting around, listening to Jude, that is not helping…that is pissing me the fuck off and I'm tired of it Tom." She slammed the door to the cabinet she was looking in and stomped back into the bedroom. Tom stood there speechless. Picking up his coat, he walked out the door, never saying anything at all to Sadie. 

There was a knock at her door and she picked up her head from where it was resting on the sofa. She hadn't done anything for few days as she moped around about Tom leaving. He had given her some time to deal with it, and didn't push when it came to talking about the subject. Opening the door she saw his face, and walked right back to her sofa and lay down. Tom eyed the pile of blankets and the cartons of to go food and melted Ben and Jerry's with spoons still in them. He smiled softly, looking at her form lying on the sofa. He walked over and sat down next to her body and ran his hand through her hair.  
"You ok?" he asked her. She just shook her head no as the tears rolled freely down her face like they had done numerously these past few days. He just laid down in front of her and held her close the best he could. She griped on tightly to his shirt as she cried her sobbing getting harder and harder.  
"Shhh, it's ok baby, I love you, please Jude," he whispered into her hair. He slowly rubbed her back and calmed her down. When her whimpering subsided she sat up Indian style and looked at him.  
"You're leaving soon?" she asked wiping her red nose.  
"Tonight" he said.  
"Will you call?"  
"Of course, every chance I get."  
"What if it's expensive?" she questioned him.  
"I'd give away everything I own just to hear your voice." This made her smile, and appeased her questions and she laid back down by him.  
"Do you love me?" he asked her as he studied her face. She nodded her head and hiccupped.  
"I'll get you some water," he said smiling sweetly at her and standing up. He walked into the kitchen and reached for a glass. Filling it with water he noticed a note pad and pen on the kitchen counter. Inspecting it closely he found scribbled lyrics written down. 

You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong 'cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
Right under your clothes  
Is where I'll find them 

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things, I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey. 

He stared at the lyrics and read them over and over again. Jude finally got up and walked into the kitchen wondering what was taking him so long.  
"I thought you fell into the trash can or something" she said walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She was still hiccupping.  
"Jude, this is amazing" he said motioning to the lyrics in his hand. She saw what he was holding up and she buried her face into his broad back. "You weren't supposed to see those," she said, her voice muffled. He put the lyrics back down on the counter and turned around. He held her hands in his as she looked down at the floor, embarrassed that he had read her true feelings and emotions.  
"Please when I'm gone, record this for me…" He said to her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.  
"Nobody produces me but you, I'm not recording anything when you're gone," she said.  
"Let Kwest do it, please. Consider it a welcome home gift for me."  
"I'll think about it," she said taking the glass of water. She put her lips on the wrong side of the glass and bent upside down, taking a drink. Tom busted out laughing, "What are you doing silly?" he asked her.  
"Getting rid of my hiccups," she said putting the glass back down on the counter and looking off into space. After a second of no hiccups she looked at him. "See?"   
He smiled and pulled her into a hug, "You were right," he told her, "Stay home tonight, your goodbye present will be here around 7" he told her.  
"A goodbye present? Maybe you should leave more often!" she said teasing him as they walked together to her front door. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her firmly, running his tongue inside her mouth, and his hand cupped her face. He broke away and looked at her closed eyes and her parted mouth. "You're amazing Jude, I love you." He told her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Tom.   
He kissed the side of her head and opened the door. He was just about to close it when her voice stopped him.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"For what?"  
"For making me feel better about this, I'm going to miss you so much though," she said wrapping her arms around him one last time in the door way.  
"I'll miss you to baby girl, I'll be home soon though ok?" She nodded her head but wouldn't look up at him.  
"Jude," he said, making her look up at him. The tears in her eyes shown brightly as they rolled down her cheeks. "I love you"  
"I know" she said sniffling, "I love you too" 

Tom put his hands into his pockets and walked back down the street to where he lived and went upstairs. Sadie was still throwing things around and screaming every once in a while. He walked right back over to his chair and replaced his headphones. He pressed play and again listened to Jude, he thought about Sadie for a second though…she had never even noticed he was gone… 

"Sadie! If you don't hurry up we are going to miss the flight! THEN we won't be going anywhere!" Tom said annoyed as Sadie thumbed through the magazines at one of the news stands in the airport.  
"Don't yell at me," she said firmly as she kept on looking.  
"Fine I'm going to go get on the plane without you!" Tommy said walking off from her. Eventually he heard her sling backs clacking on the ground and she caught up with him.  
"I didn't think you would actually leave me…" she said pouting as she tried to hold his hand. He pulled it away from her and widened the space between them.  
"Funny you think that" he said under his breath  
They arrived at the gate and boarded the plane with no problems. Tom just wished this flight would go by very, very quickly. 

Her goodbye present was right on time, and she wished more than anything he was there for her to thank. He had sent her star shaped diamond earrings and a note.  
"You're my star, I love you.  
I'll be back home again with you before you know it.  
Stay safe and miss me bunches.  
Your Tom" 

She put them on, stopping to admire her self in the hall mirror. Quickly she dressed and called Kwest on his cell phone.  
"Meet me at the studio in 30 ok?"  
"You want to record without Tom?" he asked her not believing what she was saying.  
"Yep, I'll see you there." She grabbed the pad with the scribbled lyrics off the kitchen counter and ran out the door. 

Jude walked into G-major and Kwest was already there setting everything thing up.  
"So," he said awkwardly, "You holding up ok? Tom said you were kinda upset about stuff."  
"I was a mess, I'm ok now tho…lets record." 

She sang the same song over and over again, until it was perfect and then she laid down the music for it. It was perfect when they were done. Raw, and passionate.  
"That song, it's about Tom"  
"Ya it's about Tom" she said as she started to grab her things.  
"It was me, who found you in here the other night, with him."  
"That was you!" she said amazed, "I wondered how his alarm got set, but I was too sleepy to ask…"  
"Just watch out girl, I don't want to see you get hurt by him again." She walked over to Kwest and hugged him.  
"You're a good friend," she said, "I'll see you later?"  
"Ya I'm going to finish this up and I'll be out right behind you," he said.  
She yawned as she walked to her car and got it, she was tired. It had been a long day, and a long night, all she wanted was her bed. 

Tom slept on the flight most of the way, and griped only occasionally when Sadie woke him up to ask him stupid questions. Like if you could live off the salted nuts, because "they are SO good". And if flight attendants would give passengers' lessons on how to fly…his favorite was if he wanted to fuck her in the bathroom.   
"What did you just say?" he asked.  
"Come to the bathroom with me, it will be fun." She said bouncing up and down in her seat.  
"I'm way too old for this shit," he said closing his eyes again and putting his head back down on the pillow. She didn't talk anymore after that. 

The trip to the hotel was long; traffic was bad in Beijing, worse then in New York. What should have been a 20 minute ride soon became a 45 minute ride with all the traffic.  
"This is so ridiculous," he said looking out the window.  
"Oh get over it Tom, if I had known you were going to bitch the whole time I would have left you at home." Sadie said to him.  
"Shut-it Sadie or I will leave" 

The rest of the ride was in silence and they finally made it up to their room. Tom immediately took off his shoes and fell onto the bed. 28 hours…he had been on that damn plane for 28 hours and he was tired. But the kind of tired where you want to move around so bad, but you don't have the energy to do so. He drifted off to sleep but woke up an hour later when Sadie started to blow dry her hair. She was seriously on his last living nerve and he didn't know how much more he could take. He propped up the pillows on the bed and reached for the TV remote. He started to flip through the channels and his thoughts drifted to Jude. He should call her, she had to be worried, even though she knew how long the flight was.  
Sadie finished up in the bathroom and walked over and laid down on the bed next to Tom.  
"Let me see what's on, you're not even paying attention" she said as she took the remote out of his hand. She flipped and flipped as his attention went back and fourth between his thoughts and the TV.  
"The weather today will-"  
"And on this wall I'll be paint-"  
"Team USA over Team Russia 98-"  
"Singer song writer Jude Harris-"  
"When wearing heels like this you really need to match them with a skirt that's an appropriate length." Sadie stopped on the next channel and Tom literally yanked her arm off grabbing the remote from her hand.  
"They were talking about Jude did you hear that!" he said as he flipped it back to Fox News. The segment was over on her and Tommy sighed.  
"Look see it's over, give it back," Sadie said reaching for the remote again.  
"No," he said, "We are watching this till it comes back on." Sadie didn't argue with him but sighed and got up to finish her hair in the bathroom.  
The news anchor made her way back around to Jude's story after 15 minuets. Jude's picture came up on one half of the screen and her mangled baby blue mustang on the other. It was raining there, and he could see it was wrapped around a tree. He sucked in his breath and turned it up.  
"Singer/songwriter Jude Harrison was involved in a near-fatal crash yesterday, where she crashed her classic mustang into a tree. Weather is believed to be the cause of the accident, no alcohol or drugs were involved. Shepherd Smith is in Toronto, Shep?  
"Hi, Linda, I'm at Toronto General, where Miss Harrison was taken last night after her wreck. She is in serious but stable condition, although doctors are not saying what her actual injuries are. They are saying that depending on the next few hours she may have to undergo surgery. The odd thing about this whole situation is who found her right after she wrecked. It was a fellow co-worker, Kevin West, or Kwest, as they call him, who found her. He's an up and coming sound engineer and producer who had just worked with her in the studio minutes before. That's all that we know for now Linda, we'll keep you updated if anything changes."  
"Thank you Shep, we'll keep Miss Harrison in our prayers…and in other news…" 

His world tilted, turned upside down, and backwards all at once, ina split second. Images of him and Jude flashed before his eyes as he tried to find his feet. When he stood he braced onto the entertainment center for support has he concentrated on controlling his breathing, and not breaking everything he could in this room.  
"Sadie!" he called to her in the bathroom, his voice already cracking.  
"What?" she yelled back. He walked to the bathroom door.  
"Jude's hurt, I'm leaving, with or without you."


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 9  
As the car slid around the wet curve, Jude tried to remove her self from her body. She imagined herself with Tom, in the studio, working on the latest song she wrote for him. She saw her self laying in bed with him, as he cuddled closer to her. She saw his face and his body as she called out his name and he turned around to look at her. 

That's when the pain hit, that's when the sound of bending and twisting metal hit her ears. She felt the car vibrating, rocking her whole body to the core, as it jerked to a stop, planting it's self firmly around the tree. Her seat belt had held, but she was pinned in pretty tightly between her door, and what was left of the car. 

When she opened her eyes, she felt…calm. She wasn't panicked or scared; she just knew she needed to get out of the car. Then she tried to move, and pain racked her body in waves. First right up through her back, where it rolled down her arms into her hands. Her legs were cut, gashed and she gagged at the site of the blood pouring from them. A piece of metal was still pushed up tight into her leg…and it was then that she started to panic. 

She wiggled her door as she frantically tried to open it, but she couldn't even concentrate to do that. She leaned her head back on her seat and cried. It was still pouring, tom was gone, and she didn't know how long she would be here until someone found her that is if she didn't bleed to death first. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing.  
"Baby?" he said to her.  
"Hum?" she said turning her head to the side to look out her shattered window.  
"Your going to be ok, don't worry." Tom reached through and stroked her hair gently  
"I can't get out!" she said in a strained voice.  
"I'll get you out, Come on Jude stay with me!" He said to her as she started to drift off.  
"Tommy, I love you,"  
The car door was eventually yanked open and he went to move her.  
"Don't! NO!" She screamed she motioned to her leg.  
"Ok, Jude, I won't move you…just stay still ok? I'm going to call someone!"  
"Don't go! Please!" she screamed.  
"Jude I have to go get help!"  
"Tom-"  
"Jude it's not Tom, its Kwest…Tom isn't here. Jude? JUDE?" 

She had lost consciousness.

"What do you mean your leaving? You can't leave!" Sadie said as she threw the blow-dryer down on the counter and followed him back out to the bedroom.  
"Did you hear the first part of that sentence at all Sadie? JUDE IS HURT, do I need to spell it out for you?" He gathered his bags back up and put his shoes on.  
"Tom, she'll be fine, we'll see her when we get back. You're not leaving." She said as she walked back into the bathroom. When she was done in there the flipped out the light and walked back out into the bedroom.  
He was gone. 

"Please fasten your seatbelts and puts your chairs and try tables in an upright position"  
He had just heard that phrase, not more then a few hours ago when he got off the plane. He wished that he could have called someone, called Jude to see how she was. Maybe Kwest was there with her, he found her, and maybe he decided to stay by her side until someone else could get there. He leaned his head against the window and sighed. His marriage was over. He had just left his wife in a totally foreign country, so he could go see her sister. If she didn't figure things out, she was stupid. 

He closed his eyes and wished this all away. He wished he'd never married Sadie, he wished he wasn't such a dumbass to Jude, and he wished he had never left. She would have never gotten hurt if he hadn't left. This was all his fault. He tortured himself with wondering what she looked like right now, and what she had said when Kwest found her. And if she had woken up and asked for him. Was she scared? Was she afraid, or was she in pain? 

He smiled and laughed slightly to himself as he thought back to when they had first gotten together, when she was still a virgin, and when he was still so afraid to love her. 

Flashback  
the way that she sat on the piano bench playing softly…it drove him crazy. Just her, anything she did or said, he couldn't stand it. She sat there, her back to him, humming along slightly with the Christmas tune she was playing. Her dad had taken her and Sadie away for Christmas, and it was assumed that Tom would be joining them there as well. The lobby of the hotel was empty as Jude played next to the fireplace, the firelight casting a beautiful glow onto her face. Tom came up being her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled, but started playing a different Christmas song. Her voice was quiet and timid, almost as if she didn't want him to hear it.  
"I'll have a blue, Christmas, without you…  
"I'll be so blue thinking about you…  
"Decorations of red, on a green Christmas tree…  
"Wont be the same dear, if you're not here with me  
Tom looked at her sadly as he could here her start to get emotional with the song. It was about more then just the holidays; it was about her being alone.  
"And when those blue snowflakes start falling  
That's when those blue memories start falling  
You'll be doing alright, with your Christmas of white,  
But I'll have a blue blue Christmas." 

A tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly before he could see. He noticed to and he took hold of her hands and pulled her up off the piano stool. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her.  
"Tom?" she said as he hovered above her lips, they're just barely touching.  
"Hum," he said as he kissed her nose and along her cheeks.  
"Don't make me love you again," she whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"You already do," he said as he claimed her lips with his. It was instant gratification on both their parts, as the want and the desire to act like this again was overwhelming. She pulled on his shirt, and on his hair, she needed to feel his body against hers. He hugged her to him tightly as he ravaged her mouth. She soon found her self backup against the piano as he pressed his body weight down on top of her. He broke their kiss to take deep breath but soon was attacking her neck, kissing and nipping his way down to her collar bone.  
"Tom, oh god," she said not being able to finish what she was saying. His hand had found its way into her top and he was running his hand along the underside of her sensitive breast.  
"We need to go somewhere" she said as she grasped onto the back of his head, feeling his silky hair beneath her fingers. Tom was finally able to break himself away from Jude and he took a step back and looked at her…her hair was messed up and her lips were swollen. Her chest was flushed along with her face…which had a "please take me now" look on it. He sighed and grabbed her hand. He led her to the elevator quickly before she would change her mind. As they waited she snaked her arms around his waste and dipped her fingers into the waistband of his jeans. He moaned, wanting to take her right there.  
They stumbled out of the elevator onto the floor Tommy's room was on, and Tommy pushed her up against the wall in the hallway.  
"Um, which…way?" Jude asked in-between kisses. Tommy again broke away from her quickly and walked down the hall to his room.  
Tom fumbled with the lock on the door, anticipating what he knew was going to happen.  
"What if someone comes looking for us?" She asked walking into his room.  
"They won't" He assured her as she closed the door, and he flicked on some of the lights.  
"This way," he said leading her into the bedroom. Before Jude knew what was happening, the clothes trailed the way to the bed, and she was straddling Tommy's waist. His hands were cold as they cupped her breast as he brought his face down to gently suck on her nipple.   
"Oh god," she said moaning, nobody had ever made her feel like this before. He moved his hand down and placed it on her thigh and she sighed…frustrated because she wanted more, and because she was terrified. But nature was taking over and she wiggled her hips on top of him, feeling his length underneath her.  
"Jesus," he said as he moved his fingers to rub over her slit. She was so wet…and he knew she was going to be so tight that he wouldn't last at all. She moved her hips on his fingers encouraging his movements.  
"Tom, please…" she begged.  
"Jude," he said looking into her eyes, "I love you, and I've never stopped loving you."  
"I know," she said as she got off of him and lay down on the bed. He gently rolled over on top of her. No words were shared, only looks as they both knew what was coming. She closed her eyes and waiting for the pain.  
"Jude," he said, "Kiss me baby." She opened her eyes and looked at him as he lowered his head. They kissed for a minute and then he began to push himself inside of her. She groaned and pulled his shoulders, but he stopped when he felt her barrier. He kissed her harder and brought his hand up to her chest to play with her nipple. He ran his fingers around it in circles, getting it nice and hard. He did till she was moving and withering beneath him. Then he thrusted into her, short and quick, feeling her wall tear. Her mouth came away from his as she cried silently. She willed her self not to cry, as she took deep breaths, adjusting to him. She bit her lip and he kissed her face and eyes, whispering to her the whole time. After a minute the pain subsided and she kissed him, nodding that she was ok. 

He slowly pulled out, and then pushed in again, this time all the way. She screamed out but not in pain this time, as he filled her up completely. This time it was he who needed to stop for a second. He had been right, she was so tight around him, he almost came already. He willed himself not to, and began his rhythm, concentrating on her. It didn't take her long before she was cumming around him, and he smiled in satisfaction, increasing his rhythm. 

"That was…"  
"Real good," she said as she tried to catch her breath in-between moans.  
"Girl, you're going to make me cum." He told her as he watched her bring her own hand up to her breast.  
"Good" she said as she moved her hips up to meet his thrust. He gripped her thigh as he cradled the back of her head in his other hand. He kissed her, softly as his thrust were the exact opposite. He stopped kissing her and stared deep into her eyes.  
"Love me Tom," she whispered, "Make love to me."  
He didn't change the direction of his stare as he started to cum inside her.  
"Oh god Jude," he moaned. She reached up and lightly touched his face. "That it baby, god you're so hot." She whispered as she encouraged him. His lips claimed her as his thrusts slowed inside of her, feeling the wetness created by the both of them.   
"If I had only known…" she said. He looked at her... " if you had only told me how good this was going to be before…I would have done it a long time ago." She told him. He smiled and kissed her head as he pulled out slowly.  
"Jude, I meant what I said…I do love you"  
She just smiled and got up, walking to the bathroom.

End Flashback 

Jesus, he thought to himself, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about fucking her, he was supposed to be thinking about how he could get to her faster. But he knew that as much as he tired there just wasn't anyway. He unbuckled his seat belt and got more comfortable. About halfway through the flight, he paged one of the flight attendants.  
"Yes sir?" the lovely blonde asked him.  
"Hi, I'm Tom Quincy, my friend Jude Harrison, the singer, she's in the hospital and I haven't been able to talk to anyone…do you think there is anyway the pilot could radio someone or something…just anything." He begged her. She looked at him softly. He was obviously worried and his eyes were red and tired.  
"Of course Mr. Quincy, I'll do my best." 

After about another hour she came back, and he had fallen asleep. She was hesitant to wake him, but knew that he wanted an update.   
"Mr. Quincy? Tom?" she asked as she placed a hand on his arm.  
"Huh, oh ya?" he asked rubbing his eyes slightly.  
"I'm sorry sir, there's still no change in Miss. Harrison's condition. But that's better then it being worse right?" she said trying to shed some positive light on the news.  
"Ya I guess your right…how much longer?"  
"11 hours, would you like something to drink or something to put you to sleep?" she asked.  
"Something for sleep would be great; as long as I'm awake by the time I get there."  
"Yes if you take it now, I'll be right back"  
Within 30 minutes he was out. 

He hated hospitals…the way the looked, the way the smelled, and what they made him feel like. He got there and didn't care about telling anyone he was coming, or trying to use a back entrance. The press had gotten plenty of pictures of him looking tired and upset which he was sure they would have a field day with. But he just wanted to get to Jude. The closer he got, the more scared he became. Was she going to be hooked up to all kinds of machines, or would she be awake? Would she hate him for leaving her? 

He found his way to her room after asking at the nurses' desk and signing a few autographs. When he got to her room, he took a deep breath, and knocked on the slightly open door. Kwest got up from his chair and walked over to the door. Maybe Jude's parents had finally gotten his messages and decided to show up. But when he saw Tommy he let his smile fade and looked down at the ground.  
"Kwest man is she ok?" he asked. Kwest just nodded his head trying not to appear emotional in front of his friend.  
"I'm just, so glad that- I mean she's been asking about you, and I didn't know what to tell her, I've tried calling but I just got the answering machine…"  
"That's because I've been stuck on a plane for almost 50 hours." Kwest opened the door wider and let him in. Tommy walked quietly inside the room, and braced himself. She laid their peacefully, not as many tubes as he had prepared himself for.  
"I'll leave ya'll alone for a little bit," Kwest said as he left the room. Tommy walked over to the side of her bed and picked up her tiny hand in his. He ran his hand over her smooth skin and over the spot on her finger were her ring was missing.  
"God Jude, baby…" he said as he started to cry. He looked at her for a moment, and her eyes began to flutter open.  
"Tom?" she whispered weekly.  
"I'm here baby, it's me," he said as he wiped his tears off his face.  
"Humm your home" she said.  
"Ya baby I'm home."  
"I'm so tired" she said yawning almost immediately.  
"I know baby, get some rest."  
"Lay with me," she said, moving over the best she could without causing her self too much pain. Tom crawled into bed with her and cradled her gently.  
"Um you love me," she told him smiling softly before she closed her eyes to go back to sleep.  
"God Jude more then you know."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Tommy shifted slightly on the bed trying not to move Jude around too much. How could she sleep comfortably on this thing? He had only been there a few hours and the crick in his neck was awful. He sat up, stretching his arms over his head; he got his first good look at Jude. She had some small cuts on the left side of her face from where her window shattered, and two were stitched up with tiny, tight sutures. He could see the large bandage on her right leg through the covers, and grimaced when he imagined the cut that she had under it. Her hair was messy, in a some what pony tail, and you could see a small bruise forming along her hair line. She looked pale, and thin, and her lips were chapped and cracked. He had to look away from her; he didn't want her to catch him crying. 

Kwest was in a recliner in the corner with a hospital blanket around him. He looked just as bad a Jude did, Tom could tell that he was tired and worn down. Tommy slid off the bed quietly and went to use the restroom in Jude's room…so much better then the cramped airplane ones. He then went up to the nurses station to see what he could find out about her condition. 

There was an older lady behind the counter, typing on the computer, frequently taking sips from a coffee mug.  
"Um ma'am?" She looked up at him over the top of her glasses.   
"What are you doing here? Visiting hours ended…hour's ago." she said to him.  
"Yes I know that, I'm with Jude Harrison."  
"Oh that darling girl…yes of course, and you are? I'll add your name to our list." she said reaching for a clip board.  
"Tom Quincy" The nurse raised up her eyebrows as she wrote down his name.  
"I didn't know the hospital was the place for young starlets like yourself to be hanging out." She joked.  
"Well…when it concerns Jude I'm everywhere." The nurse smiled at him.  
"Is there anything else I can help you with son?"  
"Three things actually. I wanted to talk to someone about getting Jude a bigger, maybe um, more comfortable room? And when she wakes up she's going to want food, and I know already she won't eat what's here…so is there a list or something of what she can and can not eat? And finally how badly…" He had to take a second and look down at the counter...  
"How badly is she hurt?" he managed to squeak out.  
She looked at the young man in front of, and her heart went out to him. "Hold on one second," she said. She looked through some charts and found Jude's.  
"Well, she wasn't as beat up as we thought she was when she first came in, but her injuries are still serious. It's the leg we are worried about, that cut is deep and almost cut her muscle there in half. They did operate on it, and stitched it up on the inside, then the outside. Hopefully the muscle will start to heal this way, if not then other options are going to have to be explored." 

"So that's it? Just her leg?" he asked.  
"Well it looks like she has a punctured lung and two broken ribs on her right side."  
"Punctured lung? That sounds really bad," Tom said.  
"Well it can be, luckily Jude's is not severe and the doctor is expecting it to heal on its own. Punctured lungs can lead to other problems so we're keeping a close eye on that. The ribs will be sore and she needs to be careful, but will heal in time. As for anything else, she's fine." Tom sighed and folded his arms on the counter, resting his forehead on them. "Thank God" he muttered. 

"As for the room thing, I have a few rooms a few floors up that are usually reserved for patients and their families that will be here for extended amount of time. But given Miss Harrison's status, and her need for security, I'll see what I can do. I know the guards outside have been very very busy since she arrived here. Maybe if we move her somewhere more private they can ease up down there…last question? Oh! Food, it says on her chart that she can have what she pleases, within reason….  
"Meaning no cheese burgers and fries?"  
"Meaning no cheese burgers and fries…try more along the line of grilled chicken with fresh steamed veggies." He laughed and ran his hands through his hair. "She won't be too happy about that when she wakes up." The nurse laughed, and Tommy thanked her profusely for all her help. 

When he walked back into Jude's room she was awake, flipping the channels on the TV half heartedly as she willed herself to stay awake. She smiled brightly the best she could when she saw Tom.   
"Hey you." she said patting the place on the bed next to her.  
"Hi baby," he said lying down beside her, wrapping his arms around her the best he could. She leaned forward and winced a little, but soon sighed in comfort as she lay against his broad chest.  
"You ok?" he asked. She nodded and patted his leg.  
"Poor Kwest…" she said looking at her friend in the corner. "I kept telling him to go home, but he wouldn't…"  
"He knew I would want him here with you, I trust him with my life…and yours" he told her.  
"That's good," she said lowering her voice, "Because I might not be here right now with you, if it weren't for him. There was just so much blood, and my leg hurt…my whole body...everything hurt…" she said crying, finally letting the tears spill out now that Tom was there to fix everything.  
"Shhh, baby it's ok, it's all over now, I'm here and the doctors are taking great care of you…" he said holding her as tightly to him as he could without hurting her.  
"But..." she said sniffling, "I was so scared, and I dreamed you where there…"  
"I'm here now Jude, just calm down baby," he said urging her tears to stop. She took some breathes as deep as she could.  
"Can I ask the obvious question?" she said calmly.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"Where's Sadie?"   
He ran his fingers softly over the top of her hand tracing each finger, "China I guess, I saw you were hurt on FOX news…I'm sure Kwest tried calling me but it just didn't work, so when I saw it, I told her I was leaving. She said she was sure you were fine and we could visit you when we got back but…there was no way in hell that was going to happen. That flight was the most awful thing I have ever been through."  
She nodded her head and closed her eyes.  
"You tired?" he asked.  
"Extremely…sing to me," she told him.  
"Sing what?"  
"Anything, I just want to hear your voice." He thought for a second when I song he had been working on came into his head. He was going to save it for a little later, but now was the right time. 

"I should have known the day we met  
the way you turned and waved at me  
I never will forget  
Two years later who'd of guessed  
That we would make at this far  
just to put it all the rest " 

As he sang the song to her he traced small patterns on her hand, calming her down, and encouraging sleep to come. Eventually he closed his eyes as well and joined her in sleep.

He woke up to Kwest bringing breakfast into the room. Tommy yawned and stretched, sliding off the bed. He went over to investigate what Kwest had brought. 

"Man this is great," he said getting a muffin out, "I can't thank you enough. What you did for Jude, it means the world to me," he said pausing, "she means the world to me." Kwest slapped him on the back and smiled. 

"No problem man, I knew you would kill me if I didn't watch after her. She left the studio that night before me and I stayed after to just turn off the lights and lock the place down, I'm just glad I didn't leave before her man…so?"  
"So what?" he said taking a bite of his muffin.  
"Did the wife come with you on this hospital excursion?"  
"Nosy bastard…no she didn't. She wanted to stay in China so I let her."  
"You mean you 'left her' right? Instead of you 'let her?'" Kwest teased him.  
"You know what I meant. I just, I saw it on the news like I told you and panicked. I didn't even try to call anyone I just knew that I needed to get home. The worst part is when I told her…she didn't even care man. I mean, no matter what Jude is still her sister. How could she just blow it off to stay there in China?"  
"Man…China is about her. Here it's about Jude, and you know Sadie is all about her self. Why would she come back to this?"  
"You're right Kwest, you're so right." 

Two day later Jude was finally moved to a bigger room, it was a little plusher and a little more comfortable for her guest. Everyone came to see her, even Darius and Liam. Jamie and SME spent the night there one night so Tommy and Kwest could go home shower, get some fresh clothes, all that stuff. But the were both back bright and early. 

Tom had gone out and picked up some lunch for the three of them, returning with plenty of things he knew Jude was not going to like.  
"What did ya get?" she asked sitting up in bed. She was feeling better, but her leg still hurt like hell, praising the nurses for that little morphine drip button she could press.  
"Grilled salmon with capers, and fresh veggies."  
"Grilled? How about something fried?" she said. He laughed and opened up her food. He sat on the side of the bed and ate with her and they discussed a song they had been writing before the wreck.  
"I just think if you put more piano behind that part and less guitar, it will sounds more romantic." He argued with her.  
"How but just less music, more voice? More emotion…" she said. Suddenly the door burst open and the frazzled blonde practically fell into the room.  
"Oh my god Jude!" Sadie said as she rushed to her sister bed side, pushing Tommy out of the way. Jude started to think that maybe she was dead…  
"Sadie?" she said. Sadie leaned down and wrapped her arms around Jude hugging her.  
"Ow ow ow Sadie, ribs, broken ribs Sadie," Sadie immediately let god and righted her self.  
"Jude I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have come sooner. I was just stupid," she said lightly touching Jude on the arm.  
"Its ok Sadie, don't beat your self up over it. I'm fine, everything's fine…" she said with a gleam in her eye, "Besides Tom was here for me." Tom coughed and cleared his throat. Jude wasn't going to be nice to Sadie just because she found some of the morals she seemed to have lost.  
"Would you like something to eat Sadie?" he asked motioning to the food.  
"No thanks, the chartered jet I took had the most fabulous food on it." Jude rolled her eyes shot Tommy a pleading look. He shrugged, "Um Sadie lets go take a walk, let Jude eat in peace." She just nodded her head and walked out the door, Tommy following her.


	12. Chapter 16

Chapter 11  
"Baby, I missed you!" Sadie said as she threw her arms around Tom's neck. He peeled her arms off of him and put them back down at her side.  
"You missed me? Your sister is in there lying in a hospital bed and you tell me you miss me? You should be in there begging her for her forgiveness for being a shitty sister, Sadie!"  
"Beg her for forgiveness? Please she should be begging me for mine." She said flipping her hair and walking past Tommy. He caught onto her, grabbing her arm, spinning her around.  
"Where the hell do you get off saying that? What has she ever done to you?"  
"She kissed you Tom. She kissed you and she still wants you. That is the only reason my own sister wouldn't come to my wedding. And she has this control over you that I hate, that I wish I had. And you! You just give in to it! What do you want from me Tom? What would you like me to do?"  
"Go home" he said through gritted teeth, "Go home, and we'll finish this conversation there. Unlike you I'm able to push things aside and be there for the people I love. Needless to say I'm tired and I'm stressed and I do not need this on top of everything else. So just go, and I'll be home in a little bit" 

Tom walked back into Jude's room and she looked up at him and smiled.  
"Everything ok?" she asked.  
"Ya she's going to go home and wait for me to get there. I didn't want to finish that conversation here."  
Jude looked around the room, unable to look in his direction. She didn't want to ask this question but she couldn't stop herself.  
"But you are going to finish it aren't you?"  
"I think so."  
"You think so?" she asked in disbelief.  
"It's complicated Jude you know that…I mean she did come here, it took her a little longer but she did come…I don't know Jude I just need to talk things over with her."  
"Tom not this again…" She sighed and leaned her head back, looking up at the ceiling.  
"We are going to talk and everyone will be happy and it will all work out. Ok?" He said taking her hand and patting the back of it. She didn't look at him, she couldn't look at him, she hurt too bad...and not from her accident, her heart hurt.

Tom walked into his apartment and fought the urge to pick up the first thing he saw and launch it across the room. Sadie was an incomprehensible, first class, bitch.  
"SADIE!"   
His angry voice echoed through the halls. The blood rose up into his face as the vein that ran up his forearm started to protrude.  
"Baby?" she said, as her high-pitched voice sounded like shrill ringing inside of Tom's head.  
"You home?"  
"How the hell can you ask that so innocently?"  
"What?" she said. Her head was cocked to the side as she held a green shirt in her hands. The same damn green shirt she had yelled about when packing. Tom had a mental image of Sadie's head turning into that of a Shih Tzu, with her ears perked up. He closed his eyes and rubbed over them.  
"How can you not care? How can you just dismiss the fact of what happened to Jude. She is your sister Sadie? The same blood that runs through her veins runs through yours too!"  
Sadie continued to unpack her bag and never looked up at him.  
"Hello? Are you just going to ignore all of this? Ignore me, ignore Jude?"  
Sadie looked down, her lips pursed together. She dropped the shirt on top of the suite case, looking up at him. Anger was evident in her eyes this time.  
"Yes, I'm going to ignore it all. The accident, Jude, and the fact that you practically fucked her on the dance floor the night of your birthday. Then…you left, she left…what am I supposed to think Tom? I don't know anymore, so I'm ignoring it, and I came back for you. To try and save our marriage, because I do love you, and whatever is going on, you're the one who's going to have to live with it, not me."   
Tom walked away from Sadie without another word… but in the back of his mind, he knew she was right. But how could a wife live with the fact that she couldn't please her husband? That she continually pushed his buttons, causing him more stress then happiness. He shook his head and walked to his favorite place in the house. His big chair with his headphones, and Jude's voice.  
"Figures" Sadie said as she saw him an hour or two later. She didn't care what he did at home, as long as he was at home. She went into their bedroom and closed the door. 

Tom rode up the elevator, and felt like banging his head against the doors, just to see how bad he could dent them. His feet felt like weights, slowing him to a painful pace. He approached Jude's room and went in. Jude was wiggling around in the bed as best she could without hurting herself.  
Tom smiled, "Is everything…ok?"  
"My ass is numb! AND IT ITCHES!"  
He laughed at her outburst.  
"Can't I stand up or something...PLEASE? It's been a long time since my surgery."  
"It's only just now been a week. Let me go find a nurse and we'll see about flipping you onto your stomach or something."  
"HURRY!" she yelled as he walked out of the room. 

Once Jude was better situated on her stomach, Tommy took a seat on he end of the bed and picked up her foot to rub it.  
"How was everything?" Jude asked from the other end of the bed.  
"I don't want to talk about it; I just want to be with you." Jude sat up on her arms and turned her head around to look at him.  
"Did something happen?"  
"We might have to cool things down for a little bit...maybe. I can't spend so much time here anymore…I don't know we'll see"  
"What happened?"  
"Sadie, she saw us the night of my birthday party Jude. She saw us leave, and come back." Jude buried her head face first into her pillow. "Don't worry about it Jude, everything will be ok."  
"But let me guess," she said turning her head to the side, "She forgave you didn't she?"  
Tom's hand stayed still on her foot and he sighed.  
"Maybe I should go."  
Jude couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. She should have known better.  
"Fine just go"  
Tom turned to leave, looking at her sadly one last time, before he walked out.  
"Close my door," she said to him.  
He shook his head and did as he was told. 

Sadie smiled when she heard the apartment door open and close. She had won this time and what could poor Jude do beside lay in bed? Nothing… 

Jude sat down in the wheel chair as the nurse helped her prop her leg up on the stirrup. Tom said he would try to come, but that was the last time that she had talked to him. Two days had passed since then, since the last time she saw him, with no word from him so she didn't know what to think.  
"Honey is someone coming to get you?" Jude wondered that to.  
"Um, no, just the car I think, it will take me to where someone is waiting for me."  
The nurse nodded then opened the door when the car pulled around and Jude gasped when she saw the dark haired person in the car.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile.  
"If you don't want me here I can always just give this Jr. bacon cheeseburger to the bum I saw two streets back." The nurse helped her out of the chair into the car were she smacked him on the arm before she hugged him.  
"Kwest you wouldn't dare!" He laughed and helped her prop her hurt leg up on his lap.  
"So…" she said awkwardly, "Why are you here?"  
"Tom called"  
That was all she needed to hear. 

She ran her hand through her hair over and over again as she lifted it over her shoulders and put it up. She tilted her head from side to side, trying to stretch out some of her tight spots. It didn't help and she gave in to the tears that started to well up in her eyes. Why had Tom left when she needed him most? She knew why he did, to save what little relationship they had left.  
"You ok girl?" he asked as he saw his friend and the obvious distress she was in. She moved her leg off his lap and leaned her body into him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he just let her cry out her frustrations.  
"Kwest? Why? What do I not do for him?"  
"I don't know Jude, maybe it's what he can't do…" Jude lifted her head and sniffled. The car came to a stop and she knew she was home finally. The driver came and opened the door and she went to get out. Kwest jumped out the other side and opened the trunk to get her wheel chair. Once she sat down he went to pick up her bag and started to push her.  
"Kwest, I think I can do this by myself."  
"It's ok Jude, I don't have anywhere to be," he told her.  
"I know, I just, I need to learn to do things like this by myself…I need to learn to be by myself." He nodded slowly and placed the bag in her lap, and before he could say anything else, she was already wheeling herself inside. 

**She picked up the telephone  
All she heard was dial tone**

Jude rode the elevator all the way up to her floor with her bag on her lap. Tom wasn't there when she got there; she didn't expect him to be. Ok well maybe she did expect him to. She was lying down in bed with her leg propped up. This wheel chair stuff was not the easiest when nobody was there to help you. She had thought about calling Kwest, but decided against it. She just wanted Tom. 

**She really thought she heard it ring this time  
She said what am I thinking? I must be only dreaming**

She laid there starring at the ceiling with the phone in her hand. She picked it up, pressing the 'talk' button only to hear the dial tone in her ear. She squeezed her eyes tight and lay there, trying to control her breathing and not get upset, that wouldn't be good for her lungs or her ribs. 

**Or maybe it's the hundred times he's crossed my mind  
Just tonight**

She started to calm down as she felt herself drifting off into a dream state…She herd Tommy's voice in her head telling her everything was going to be fine. Her leg was aching, but her heart hurt her worse. Was he deciding between her and Sadie? Or was he just going to give in and give up? 

**She said maybe I miss your lovin'  
Maybe I miss your kiss, just a little bit**

She did miss him. He had only been absent from her life for two days. 48 hours. She didn't know it was humanly possible to miss a person as much as she was missing that man right now. 

**Maybe I miss your body, lyin' right next to mine  
Maybe I miss your touch, a little too much**

She was roused from her daze when she felt the bed shift. She opened her eyes and saw Tom, sitting there above her.  
"Hey baby" he said smoothing her hair with his hand.  
"Um, Hi"  
"Scoot over; I'll lay down with you." 

**Tossin and turning, her skill still burning  
From the fire, in his hands**

She snuggled up next to him and sighed when she felt him playing with the bottom of her t-shirt, rubbing his fingers against the smooth skin of her abdomen. She took a a deep breath and inhaled his scent. That smell hitting her brain made her start to cry again, this time against him.  
"Where were you earlier?" she asked him crying.  
"I was busy…I'm so sorry Jude, I didn't want you to have to leave by yourself…" She looked up at him. "I didn't Kwest came..."  
"What?"  
"He said you had called…" 

**Runnin on empty, she needs somebody  
But somebody wouldn't understand**

"We'll I called to tell him just what was up," he said.  
"So he came on his own then"  
"That was um, nice of him," he said as he wrapped his arm tighter around her protectively.  
"You almost sound jealous…" she said laughing through her tears.  
"No just…" 

**Then the telephone rings**

"Please," she said, "I don't want to argue about this, you'll never win. Not this one." How come all the women in his life were always right?  
"I know, it's my fault. If I had been there, then he wouldn't have been" 

**They talked about Savannah, sweet home Alabama  
And how he missed the way she always smiled**

He kissed the top of her hand and held her hand in his.  
"I missed you."  
"Did you now?" she asked playfully, forgetting her tears.  
"Yes I did…but your still hurt, so don't tempt me." 

**Are you coming back soon, by the harvest moon?  
If I have to walk every mile on my knees**

"I don't have to tempt you Quincy, you want me no matter what." He smiled and rolled over on his side and kissed her lightly.  
"You're right about that baby…you're right about that"

**Maybe I miss your touch  
A little to much**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Come in here with me!"  
Tommy laughed and pushed himself up on the bed they had been previously sleeping on and turned off the TV.  
"You bellowed?" he asked leaning against the bathroom doorframe.  
Jude lounged in the big antique claw foot tub, holding a glass of red wine in her hand, the bubbles tickling the bottom of the glass.  
"Are you supposed to be drinking missy?"   
"Ummmm" she said smiling coyly.  
"I think that's a no," he said putting his hands in his pockets, walking closer to the tub. The candles that she had placed around the room gave it a wonderful soft light, making Jude look as if she was glowing.  
"Sit" she said motioning to the toilet. He did and crossed his legs putting his foot up on his knee.  
"You're beautiful" he muttered to her. She smiled and took a sip of her wine.  
"I know." Tom smiled at her and laughed.  
"What happened to my shy little Jude, who was so unsure of everything?"  
"You happened to me!"  
"What do you mean me?" he asked  
"You, you incite this braveness in me, this courage that I didn't know I had. You make me feel beautiful and special…" she said, "and sexy. I don't know, I guess what I'm trying to say is you're a real ego boost for me."  
Tom stood and walked over to the tub, sitting down on the side. He dipped his hands down into the water and scooped up some of the bubbles. Then leaning over and placing them on top of her head.  
"I've created a monster haven't I?" he asked.   
"Maybe if you didn't love me so good, I wouldn't have the ego I have. You've rubbed off on me Tom Quincy."

Tom smiled, his love showing through his eyes, as he stood up. She watched as he reached up and started to slowly unbutton the black shirt he had on. She admired him as he did this, noticing again how good he looked in the color. She loved the way he let his shirt tails hang out, and how he rolled up the sleeves to his elbow. The shirt fell swiftly to the ground as she watched him start on his belt as he pulled it through his belt loops. As he started to undo his pants she sat up more in the tub and held out the wine glass for him to take. He held the wine glass in his hand, and Jude's wet hands began to unbutton his pants. She slid the zipper down and smiled up at him; he looked back down at her and ran his free hand through her wet hair. She subconsciously licked her lips as she ran her hand over the outside of his boxers. She slipped her fingers inside the edge of his boxes and pushed them down around his waist.  
Jude parted her lips and took him in her mouth, leaning against the edge of the tub. She swirled her tongue around him as she pushed his pants down the rest of the way. He moaned and leaned his head back as he pushed his hips slightly forward.  
"Baby," he said. She kept sucking on him but turned her gaze upward to look at him in the eye.  
"Oh god, you're so hot" he told her as he looked down at her, watching her lick him. Her tongue was so pink against his white smooth skin. She smiled inwardly at how hard she had made him so fast. She ran her tongue along the underside of his erection, then up to the tip where she tasted his pre-cum. He pushed slightly on the back of her head and she got the hint, taking him far back into her throat. She felt him kicking his pants off as he finally decided he wanted to join her in the bath. She pulled her mouth off of him and watched as he set her wine glass on the floor and leaned over and unplugged the tub. The water made a noise as it went down the drain and she gave him a funny look.  
"I was much enjoying this bath," she told him as she scooted back, lying against the side.  
"I didn't want the tub to over flow and the water to splash out the sides…" he said as he stepped in and lowered his body on top of hers. She giggled and held out her arms to him as he attacked her neck and chest with kisses.  
"You know," she said running her hand up and down his back, "This is the first time you've been with me since you left."  
"I know" he said in-between kisses.  
"You better make it good…" she said moaning, as he sucked a little harder on the top of her breast. He moved his on hand down to between her legs and quickly slipped a finger inside of her. Her thighs tightened around his hand as she sighed and tilted her head to the side.  
"Ummm," he moaned into her neck "You're tight" he said moving his finger somewhat faster.  
"That's cuz…I haven't had you in like…oh god keep doing that" she said as he kissed up her neck and licked her ear.   
"What were you saying?" he teased her.  
"It's been to long…that's the point" she said, "Please..." She didn't have to ask him more then once as he removed his hand. She put her good leg up on the side of the tub so he had more room, and he slowly thrusted inside of her. She sighed, finally feeling content for the first time since he got home. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he began to move inside of her. He used one hand as leverage to brace himself and with the other he gently touched her face and he leaned his head down to kiss her. She greedily accepted his lips as she kissed him back, her toung slipping inside his mouth. She tilted her head to kiss him deeper and he got the hint. He started thrusting faster and faster inside her, and she moaned into his mouth. She ran her hands down his chest and around to his back, stopping to grab his butt. He broke their kiss and started sucking on her neck again making his way back up to her ear, knowing how much it turned her on.

"Baby, god…" she said when she felt his wet tongue on her neck.  
"You taste, so good," he whispered into her ear.  
He knew she was close; she was gripping onto his shoulders and trying to grasp at his body, wanting more friction between them. He sent her over the edge when he reached down and started to rub her clit.  
"Oh fuck," she whispered when she started to cum, and he smiled into her neck.  
"I can feel you," he told her as he watched her squeeze her eyes tight. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. He reached up and ran his fingers across her lips before he leaned down and kissed her. It was too much for him and he wrapped his one free arm behind the small of her back and held her close. She pulled her leg down off the side of the tub and wrapped it around his waist instead. He was starting to lose control and he wanted her rough and fast. Tom started thrusting into her as if it was his last chance to do so, and she felt him swell inside of her. She was still coming down off her orgasm but was quickly sent back there when she felt him start to come.  
"Oh my god" she screamed as she started to come again.  
"Jude…" he whispered into her hair as his lips crashed over her in a rough kiss. His lips slid off hers as she felt his body go somewhat rigid, and his warmth inside her. She closed her eyes and wished time would stop. If she could live in one moment forever she wished it was this one. A moment between the forbidden couple that was so right, so perfect. Even when she was old and gray she would remember the way his body felt on top of hers and the look he had on his face. That look that he always got when he was coming inside of her. It was so soft, so kind, so filled with passion, that just thinking about it turned her on more.  
She rubbed his back as his movements slowed and he rested more of his weight slightly on top of her.  
"Tom?" she asked as she petted the back of his head.  
"Hum?" he answered in a daze.  
"You let all the water out." 

He pulled out of her and sat back in the tub.  
"You're right….how long ago was all the water gone?"  
"I don't know" she laughed, "I wasn't thinking about the water." He stood up and got out of the tub walking to the cabinet to get towels. He wrapped one around his waist and held one open for Jude. She stood holding onto his arm for support as she tried to stand on both her legs. She quickly stepped out with her good one first, and winced at the pain in her cut one. Once out of the tub he wrapped the towel around her and rubbed his hands up and down to warm her up.  
"Don't put any weight on it," he told her.  
"I won't" she said as he leaned into his wet chest.  
"Baby, I love you," she said to him.  
"I love you too, which is why I'm going to pick you up, and carry you into the bed, and make love to you all over again….as soon as I recover." She laughed and he did just as he said he would.


	14. Chapter 13

chapter13 

Jude pulled Tom's hoodie up over her head and walked into G-major. She walked through fairly unnoticed, she didn't want there to be a big hoopla that she was back. She ever so slightly knocked on Darius office door and he yelled for whoever it was to come in. She opened the door and walked in.  
"Jude!" She shoved her hands in her pocket and walked to meet Darius. He had jumped up from behind his desk and walked towards her. He hugged her gently and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"How are you kid?" he asked. She removed her hood and Darius could see the small scars on the left side of her face.  
"I'm ok" she said sitting down in a chair. Darius leaned on his desk and looked down at her not sure what to say.  
"So what brings you here?" The look on Jude's face called him a dumbass, and she cleared her throat.   
"Um, well," she said folding her hands in her lap, "I was going to record with Kwest." Darius' face continued with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
"Jude, we blocked you out of the studio for a month…I just figured you would need time for thereapy and to fully recover."  
"Without asking me? Darius you didn't even come to the hospital to see me, how would you know how badly I was hurt, I've already been out for almost a month, and I don't want to wait one more!" Darius pushed off his desk, and sat down beside her in another chair.  
"Your right, I didn't come see you, Tom and Kwest were the only ones. Nobody else really knew how to handle it. Don't think about it as we didn't care enough to come see you Jude. Think about it as we care so much about you we couldn't stand to see you hurt. Plus we didn't want to get in the way, or bother you."  
Jude reached over and patted his hand and smiled.  
"I get it D, I just…I just wanna sing again."  
"I understand, I can't do anything about the rest of the week, but I'll see what I can do for after that. I'll move some people around and get you back in there." Jude clapped quietly and leaned over and hugged him. After her goodbyes and thank you's with Darius she walked around the studio telling people hello. The last place she went was Studio B. Kwest sat in there nodding his head up and down to a silent beat that only he could hear. When she closed the door he noticed and looked up and smiled at her. She sat down on the couch behind him, waiting for him to get done. A minute later he took off his headphones and stood up stretching. 

"I'm glad you're here" he told her sitting down next to her placing a friendly hand on her leg.  
"Why is that?" she asked placing her hand on top of his.  
"I needed a break" he said laughing. Jude laughed and punched him playfully in the shoulder.  
"Oh, I see how it is; I thought you would be glad to see me up and alive, and functioning. But no, I'm just here to relieve you of working."  
"That's right," he said laughing and putting an arm around her. She leaned into him, wrapping her other arm around him. Kwest hugged her back and the two just sat there. Soon he realized she was crying against him.  
"Jude?" She pulled back and looked at him crying.  
"What would have happened to me if you hadn't of come by Kwest…I might not have lived and I would have never seen Tom again, or sang again…you saved me." Kwest just looked at her and brushed her tears away. He wrapped his arms back around her, "I didn't do anything but help my friend, and anyone else who passed would have done the same thing. When I saw your car…" he said laughing a little, "the first thing I thought was Tommy is going to kill me, and then my next instinct was to get you out…"  
"I just don't know-"  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
Tommy leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. The scowl on his face was apparent, and obviously he hadn't heard what they were talking about. Jude pulled her self out of Kwest arms and wiped her face off, while Kwest quickly stood and stepped away from her. 

"No, I was just, thanking him. You know for everything he did."  
"Like?" Tom said stepping inside and sitting down in one of the chairs.  
"Umm…saving my life and pulling me out of my car?"  
"Oh," he said.  
"Oh, is that all you have to say?"  
Tom crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair.  
"Thanks." Jude huffed and stood up.  
"I can't believe you! He is our friend, and he saved my life…"  
"Well that seems to be discounted a little when I find you in his arms." He said smugly  
"Whoa man, you got the wrong idea, I was just comforting a friend, and accepting her gratitude, that's it."  
"I know man; I'm not saying you did anything."  
If Jude could have shot fire out of her eyes she would have.  
"You have got to be kidding me Tommy! Seriously! When you can finally pull your head out of your ASS, please call me."  
"Me? You're the one finding comfort is someone else's arms Jude"  
"Well them I'm equal with you aren't I?"  
"Don't start that"  
"Don't start what? That you're the one cheating! Not me Tom, I'm the one sitting around and waiting for you."  
"Could have fooled me!" he said standing, facing her.  
"WHAT? Are you dense? Did you not hear what I told you we were talking about? I wasn't fucking him for Christ sakes."  
Tom just crossed his arms across his chest and yawned.  
"Look just because I'm sure Sadie would love to hook me up with someone like Kwest doesn't mean I'm going to on my own." The shocked look on Tom face answered the question she had been asking herself.

"Ah ha! I'm right aren't I?" Tom didn't say anything but just looked down at the floor. If she had something to throw at him, it would have been perfect.  
"You ASS!" she said.  
"What can you really blame me?" he said.  
"YES, yes I can blame you, for letting that blonde headed little bimbo bitch get inside your head! When you can learn to trust me, because I've never given you a reason not to, you can come find me. Oh and the next time you wanna hop into bed with me…your going to call Kwest and thank HIM, for saving me" she said. She shot him a look one last time. Before she turned to leave she looked at Kwest, "Thanks again for everything...you really have been a great friend to me, and to Tommy"  
Once she had left the room Tom sat down in the chair and groaned…He looked at Kwest and laughed.  
"Why am I so stupid?" he asked him.  
"I don't know man, but all I can say…is your screwed."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

a/n this is the same day as the little fight...just to make that clear 

She sat on her bed Indian style with the covers bunched up around her waist. There was a pile of used tissues to her right, and an empty carton of ice cream to her left. Jude sat there clicking the TV channels but not ever stopping to see what was on. Just clicking over and over again. The thought of the things Tom had accused her of made her furious. Not only did they do that but more importantly they made her sad. They hurt her feelings and her heart that he would think something like that about her so quickly. Maybe it was guilty conscious, and maybe it was his way of trying to get out of the relationship, but regardless it hurt.  
The phone started to ring from its base on her night stand and she reached over and picked it up. Caller id told her it was the studio and she hung it back up. It rang every five minuets for an hour and finally she had had enough. 

"JESUS! What do you want already?"  
"Baby just hear me out" Tommy whined into the phone.  
"NO no, you are not allowed to baby me right now, not for a long time."  
"Jude just I'm sorry ok?"  
"Sorry, that's it?" she asked him as she got out of bed, knocking all the Kleenexes off the bed.  
"What do you want Jude? Flowers candy? Just tell me Jude, name it and it's yours."  
"Too late now buddy! You should of thought of that when you were calling me a WHORE." Tom winced his eyes closed, rubbing his forehead. He had hoped she would answer but still didn't have a clue as how to drag a 'you're forgiven' out of her.  
"Jude, baby, I love you, and I'm stupid, and your smart and beautiful and loyal, and I KNOW you didn't do anything ok?" Jude was silent on the other end of the phone as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen.  
"Jude?" he asked when she didn't answer.  
"I'm here."  
"Just tell me what I need to do." Jude took a class from the cabinet and filled it with cool water.  
"You know what you need to do."   
"Your right, I need to beg your forgiveness then whisk you away to a beach somewhere where we can lay in bed all day together. Where you'll smile at me when you feel the warm sand in-between your toes, and when I splash you with the cool water you'll probably call me ass..." he paused when he heard her sniffle and laugh a little.  
"I love you." He said.  
"I'll, I'll wait for you…" she said, sitting down on her kitchen floor. Tommy lifted his head from where it was resting on his folded arms. He scooted back from his desk and stood.  
"What?"  
"I, I said I'll wait for you," Tom smiled.  
"That's not a usual response to 'I love you'"  
"I know but I want you to know that, I'll wait for you. It's not fair for me to demand things from you they way I do sometimes."  
"Stay where you are, I'm going to come over ok?" 

When he let him self into her apartment he walked quietly thought the halls. He almost passed her up but saw her toes wiggling against the floor. He leaned against the island and looked down at her. She was laying there with her eyes closed but tapping her toes to the beat she had in her head.  
"Anything you care to share?" he asked. She kept on the way she was and simply said 'No'.  
"Wait I thought you forgave me?" he asked as he took a seat next to her on the floor.  
"I did, but that doesn't mean you're out of the dog house." He smiled and lifted up her shirt slightly to reveal her tummy. Her hand quickly covered his and she yanked her shirt down.  
"What?" he asked sheepishly.  
"No sex when your in the dog house." She said, her eyes still closed.  
"But sex in the dog house might be fun…" he said as he lifted her shirt again.  
"I said no," she stood and walked into the dining room where she could see out the windows.  
"I like this view," she said as she heard him walk in behind her. He stood there for a second admired his view. Her hair was all messy half up and half falling out. Her big shirt hung down to her knees and she stood there with her hand on her hips. Tom walked up behind her, and slid his hand under her shirt and into her panties.  
"Stop" she said trying to wiggle away from him.  
"Why?" he whispered into her ear as he pushed her underwear to the side so his fingers could slip inside of her.  
"Just cause, please" she said as she leaned back into him a little bit. She was already giving into him and he knew it.  
"Doesn't it feel good, you don't want me inside you next?" he teased her as he worked his fingers in and out. She tried to say something but it didn't come out clear. Right as she was about to cum he pulled his fingers from her and pushed her against the large window. She kissed his feverishly, trying to urge his fingers back to where they had been.  
"Please" she said as she kissed his lips.  
"Please what?" he taunted her. His lips found her neck and slid his hand back up under her shirt. This time he lifted it over her head and proceeded to remove her panties. The glass was cold against her butt as she fumbled with the buttons on his pants. He pushed his fingers back inside her and lowered his head down to her nipple. She relaxed against him and moaned. He was working her up and he wanted to be inside her when she came. He stopped again and removed his shirt, only to be met with more whines from her. He finally dropped his underwear to the floor, and Jude went down with them. She took him in her mouth and tortured him the same way he had done here. After a few minuets it was all he could do to not push on her head, or thrust his hips into her.  
"Fuck baby, that's good." She kept sucking on this but looked up to meet his eyes. He groaned and pulled her up so she was standing.   
"Jump up and wrap your legs around me," he told her. She did and he lowered her a little and then held her up between his own body and the window. She managed to put his cock inside her and he started thrusting. She screamed slightly and pulled on his hair.  
"Someone…might…see us" she said between catching her breath.  
"Who cares" he said stopping for a second, "we're way high up, nobody can see." 

He started thrusting again inside her wetness but eventually he was getting tired of holding her up. He stopped and let her down slowly.   
"What?" she said in a cum filled daze as she wiped the hair out of her face.  
"Umm….here" he said as he moved one of the dining room chairs, "I want you there."  
"Like this?" she said as she leaned over the table.  
"Perfect"  
He walked up behind her and she pushed back into him. He slid into her and sighed. When they started moving together, they both could tell the angle was perfect. Tom wasn't going to last long, and Jude was already cumming.  
"Ya fuck me" she murmured to him. Her dirty talked turned him on even more and he pumped into her harder.  
"You like that baby? Cum on me" His words did the same for her, and soon they were climaxing together. 

After they got cleaned up Jude was laying in her bed when Tommy joined her. She scooted closer to him and they snuggled.  
"So," he asked her "am I still in the dog house."  
"Well…" she said pretending to think about it, "I guess only half way..." she said laughing.  
"Ass" he told her.  
"Hey!" she said pretending to be offended.  
"I love you" he told her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"I'll wait for you…"


	16. Chapter 15

A/N ok so this is kinda of a filler chapter, but it's important. All I did was spell check it because its late and I need to go to bed so I'm sorry if some parts suck or what ever, maybe tomorrow I'll have it beta'ed and reposted

Love ya'll

A few months had passed since Jude and Tom had gotten in their fight, and things had been ok between the two since then. Sadie was away as usual, and Jude was back in the studio finishing up her album.

"I like soda"

"I know you do Jude, but belching like a man in the middle of recording makes me really not like it."

Jude giggled at Tom's scowl and covered her hands with her mouth.

"I can't help it, sometimes it just comes out"

He gave her the 'ya right' look and signaled her to go again. Jude took a deep breath and waited to the music to start in her head phones. She closed her eyes and listened to the intro, picturing tom in her head.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

She remembers the night that he drove away in the Porsche, and how the rest of her night, she stood in the street sobbing.

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

She remembered when she would sit, staring at her cell phone willing it to ring when he was gone. She also thought of the honeymoon when she was willing him to stop calling.

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

She stood there in the studio silently, with her eyes still shut tight. The tears she held there threatened to slip in-between her eyelashes and gently slide down her cheeks. The music continued to play but her voice wouldn't come out. How was it possible to miss someone when they were sitting 10 feet from you? When the man she longed for was staring at her trembling body through a thin piece of glass? The door to the studio quietly opened and he slowly walked up to her. She opened her eyes and furiously wiped the tears as he got closer.

Jude removed the head phones from her ears and looked up at him.

"I'm ok really"

"You don't cry in the middle of songs for no reason" he told her. Tom took her hand and led her to the couch they had shared once before, and sat her down on his lap.

"Tell me"

"I miss you" she whispered into his shoulder.

"I'm right here," he told her. Jude pulled back and looked at him.

"But your not right here" she said placing her hand over her heart. Tom sighed and pulled her into him.

"Of course I'm right here baby, I love you."

"But, I don't know sometimes I feel like number two."

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because you don't go home with me, and you don't wake up with me. You don't share a lot of things with me, and we don't really get to go out whether Sadie is here or not her, I just, I don't know. I'm fine really, just emotional"

"Look it will all work out ok, and don't ever feel like your number two, because your not….in my heart Jude, your not only number one, you're the only one." Jude looked up at him and smiled. "You didn't get snot on my shirt did you?"

Jude smiled and laughed at him, still sniffling.

"Ass"

Jude woke up a few days later, and stumbled out of her bed into the bathroom. She started to look for her toothbrush when she noticed the note taped to the mirror.

Pack your bags with beach clothes

Flight 182 gate 12 12:45pm

The car is waiting

Jude hurriedly brushed her teeth and washed her hair. Running around her apartment from her closet to the laundry room, she assembled the clothes that she would need. Every time she threw something else into the open duffle bag on the bed, she would take note of the time. Soon it went from being 10:15 when she got up to being 11:45 and she really had to hurry. Tom hadn't called or anything but she knew this was his doing. Jude zipped the bag up and slung it over her shoulder.

Than she stopped to think. What if this was just for her? What if he was giving her time to think about things, a little time to get away and clear her head? She almost dropped the bag where she was can picked her up phone. She gazed at the door, with her hand on the cool metal of the doorknob. It stared back up at her, daring her to open it and walk out. With a deep sigh, she did exactly that.

The long limo sat out in front of her building and when she exited the man quickly got out of the car and took her bag for her.

"I hope you weren't out here waiting long." She said to the driver. He laughed and closed her bag in the trunk.

"Mr. Quincy said you might take awhile, I only got here 10 minuets ago." She smiled.

"Good" she said as he opened the door for her.

"There's hot coffee inside waiting for you Mrs. Harrison."

Jude smiled; maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Thirty-five minuets later Jude was running into the airport. He shoes were barely able to stay on her feet and she had no idea where the terminal was, and she hadn't even gotten through security yet. Once there the lines were horrendous, and she knew at this rate she was not going to make this flight. Jude walked over to the nearest security guard, a huge bulky man and tapped him politely on the arm.

"I'm sorry to bother you bu-"

"We've been expecting you Miss Harrison, where is your security?"

"Uhh...I don't usually travel with security…"

"Airport security was supposed to meet you when you got dropped off and escort you to you gate, for your safety."

"Ya about that," she said "Well I'm running late and I kinda, dashed in, I guess I missed them."

The man started talking into his little walkie talkie while Jude took in more of her surroundings. People were bustling around everywhere, standing and line, and running for planes.

"Ok" he said, "they are coming right now to whisk you away to your plane"

Jude smiled and clapped her hands together, "Thank you so much! You don't know how tired I am just running to here!"

Soon enough her chariot arrived and the escorted her to the gate. But as they were pulling into the terminal, Jude realized the people, and the hustle and bustle was getting less and less.

"Um, are you sure this is right?" Jude said as she leaned forward in the golf cart to the man driving.

"Yes ma'am. Private Gate 12"

"Private?" The young man driving quickly turned around to smile at her.

"This is where all the private and charter planes take off, don't you superstars always fly charted jets?" He asked as he stopped the cart at her gate.

"Uh, no, and I am no superstar." She told him as she went to pick up her bag. A familiar masculine hand beat her to it. She looked up in surprise at Tom Quincy's handsome face.

"I beg to differ…superstar"


	17. Chapter 17

It was in the way he watched her, that he knew he loved her. Here she was, in the same clothes she had left her house in, with her pants rolled up to her knees. Her blonde hair that was piled on top of her waved gracefully in the wind. She had her arms stretched out with her eyes closed. You could tell she was focusing on the sound of the waves, and the sand beneath her feel. The breeze cooled her hot skin, and the water tickling her toes made her sigh.

"You're the most wonderful man on the planet right now" she told him. She opened one eye and peeked at him, dropping her arms to her side. He was sitting in the sand wearing kakis and a blue button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his hair had long ago lost its hold, and was now blowing in the breeze just like her own.

He had this glamorous older movie star look about him as he leaned back to look at her. She smiled and he squinted his against the sun.

"You haven't even seen the room yet lets go silly," he told her has he stood, dusting the sand off the best he could. She bent over and picked up the discarded shoes, and walked back up towards the resort. There were 12 small "cabins" and one main lobby/restaurant area. They checked in and found their way to the room. Their cabin over looked the water where they had just been, and Jude delighted in the deck where she could drink her coffee in the morning. The polished teak floor was cool under her feet, and the tropical flowers placed around the open air room, mixed with the refreshing smell of the sea. The bed in the middle of the room was huge, and the sheer cotton gauze drapes hung from the rafters of the high ceilings. She wondered through, looking at all the lavish amenities.

"You know, we're in the middle of the ocean, on a practically deserted island in Fiji, and this place is nicer than places back home." Tom smiled at her remark and stopped unpacking his bag for a moment.

"I know baby, that's why I brought you here. Why don't you go shower and get ready for dinner, I'll finish unpacking."

Jude dropped the shirt she was holding and sighed, "Ok, a shower will do my airplane muscles good."

After a steaming shower Jude got dressed while Tom showered. The blue sun dress she put on made her look like she was glowing, and her eyes stood out so much more. She piled her hair loosely on top of her hair, and opted for no shoes. When Tom remerged from the shower, he had to take a second once again to admire her. She was standing across the room, leaning in the door way, watching the sunset. It cast a warm glow on her, making her hair appear red almost, and her skin a warm brown color. He dried his hair off, stealing once last glance of her backside as he walked away.

"You're the most wonderful woman on the planet right now" he yelled to her as he reached the bathroom.

"Why is that?" she said, finally turning away from the sun, and back towards him.

"That dress your wearing"

"Its nothing special" she told him.

"It is when your wearing it" He watched in the mirror of the bathroom as she walked up behind and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for this"

"We needed it," he told her, "a chance to get away, and not worry about Sadie, or work or anything, just us."

"What about people here on the island?"

"I had a talk with the manager, everything should be find, besides there's only 2 other couples here."

"That's it?"

"That's it" he told her as he put a shirt on, "Let's go eat, I'm starving"

"Eat, and then…" Tom smiled at her remark. She had walked over and put her hand in the pockets on his pants, and she was letting her fingers wander the best they could.

"Then," he said pulling them out, "if you behave through dinner and let me eat…I'll have enough energy to come back to the room and ravish you, any way you please."

Jude smiled wickedly and kissed him roughly. She dug her fingers into his freshly washed hair and pulled it slightly. She was just about to wrap her leg around his when he pushed her back slightly.

"Food, or no sex" he told her. She started to run for the door, yelling behind her, "Let's go eat!"

The next morning, the pair woke up on their own accord to the sound of the waves. It was a little past twelve, and Tom picked up the phone to call the main residence.

"Good Morning Mr. Quincy, how may I assist you?"

"Yes, can you arrange breakfast on the private beach for Miss Harrison and me?"

"Of course sir, your ride can be there…in 20 minuets? Is that an appropriate amount of time?" the concierge asked.

"Yes that's perfect, please make sure there is plenty of coffee, with cream and sugar, or it won't matter where I brought the lovely Miss Harrison for vacation…" the man on the other end of the phone laughed and told him he understood and to be waiting for the ride.

Tom moved aside the drapes to the bed and crawled back in between the white down comforter next to Jude. He traced circles up her arm till he got to her neck, where he began to place soft kisses there. When he reached her ear he began to whisper sweet nothings to wake her. Soon enough she began to stir and she rolled over enough to wrap her arms around him.

"Sleep" she told him. He laughed and rubbed her back.

"I just ordered us breakfast but we have to go to it," he told her.

"Not hungry" she mumbled to him.

"There's going to be plenty of coffee there…"

"Tired" was her reply.

Tom removed her arms from around him and got out of the bed.

"Suite yourself," he told her, "but it's on a private beach…with a private cabana on the water…with nobody around."

This interested her. She picked her head up and looked at him.

"You said private?" she asked him. He bit his lip a little and nodded his head up and down slowly.

"As in I can swim naked and nobody can see?" she asked now sitting up. Again Tom nodded as he walked away, but only after adding…

"Nobody can see…but me"

"Feed me another" she demanded as she laid in the surf. She would giggle every time another wave would come in, and the cool water would slide up around her body. Tom laid at her side, and fed her slices of cantaloupe as she wanted. The cabana was beautiful, just a mattress and a few pillows, with the draping around it, but she opted for the water. Tommy love seeing her like this, relaxed, healthy and carefree. He could still see the small scar on her face, but it would go away with him.

He gently placed the small piece of cantaloupe in her mouth and smiled when she sighed at the sweet flavor.

"I'm so glad your enjoying this" he told her.

"How could I not, I'm in frickin paradise, with you, all alone. No worries no anything." she said. She turned her head to look at him, "This is my own personal heaven."

A sultry gaze came over Tommy's face, and he quickly dropped the cantaloupe in the sand.

"Hey tha-"

He cut Jude off, and swiftly captured her lips for his own. His hands ran along her body and griped her hips tightly. She moaned and pushed herself harder against his hands and he obliged. He broke their kiss and traced a path with his tongue down to her nipples. Her skin was salty and he sucked and nipped at her softly. Her hand covered his, encouraging him to move them to where she wanted most. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Lets move to the cabana," all she did was nod, and before she could stand he had scoped her up and was carrying them to there. He laid her on the soft mattress and stood to look at her. She patted next to her, and he climbed on.

Tom ran his hand up her legs and parted her thighs, she closed her eyes expecting to feel his fingers invading her wetness, but instead she let out a delightful squeal, when his tongue lapped at her entrance. He worked his tongue at her clit, while his fingers danced around her wetness. He placed one of his hands across her flat stomach, and used other to tease and pleasure her. Tom stopped for a moment and looked up at her face.

Jude's mouth was parted slightly and he could see her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Let me know when your close, tell me ok?" he asked her. Jude nodded and licked her lips. Tom when back to the job at hand, doing his best to make her moan and scream. She had on hand tangled in his hair, and the other on the side of his face. Encouraging him to just keep doing what he was doing. He could tell by her squirming, she was close, and could taste that she was getting wetter and wetter. When he started working his fingers in and out of her at a faster pace, he blew on her clit at the same time, and that put her right there.

"Oh Tommy, now, please," she begged him. Before she knew what was happened he came up to her level and plunged his length into her wetness. She immediately started screaming and moaning, tossing her head from side to side. He could feel her walls tightening around him and he moaned into her neck.

"That's it, good girl, come hard for me" he whispered into her ear. She couldn't even talk, just moaned and rode out her orgasm until it started to subside. Tommy kept his pace up until Jude was in her right mind to flip them over. She started fucking him hard, riding his length, until he placed his hand on her hips to stop her movement.

"What?" she asked him.

"You're going to make me cum," he told her raggedly.

"Good," she said as started to grind her hips slowly.

"No too soon, you need to come more," he told her in between breaths. She was driving him to the point where he couldn't be able to take anymore.

"I have…all week" she said as she moved more and more. Before she knew it he was holding her hips in place, and going at it for all it was worth. She tried to meet his thrust but it was useless, she was about to cum, and he was too. She screamed out his name, as he closed his eyes and moaned wantonly. He turned his head to the side, and she ran her hand along his neck, and she watched him ride out his pleasure.

"That was wonderful," she told him as she laid on top of him, kissing his shoulder.

"That was…" he said, letting his words train off.

"Was what?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"That was my own personal heaven"


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later, Jude lay next to Tommy in the hammock outside their room. He read the paper while she dozed on and off at his side.

"Wake up silly, you have all night to sleep" he said as he kissed the side of her head.

"I know but…uh, it just so relaxing here. I don't even want to think about going back home and work and Sadie…"

"So the thought of me and you makes you sleep?" he asked with a laugh, "I don't get it."

"Shut up you know what I mean. Wow look at that sunset, its beautiful," she told him as she nuzzled closer into his side.

"It is, that is why I brought you to a place like this…Come on lets go change for dinner."

Ooooooooooooo

At dinner they joined the two other couple that were visiting the island and welcomed a third that had just arrived. They mingled and made small talk over dinner.

"So how long have ya'll been here?" asked Mike, the man from the new couple. His lovely wife, Sandra sat next to him.

"Oh I don't know, Jude?" Tommy asked as he looked over to her,

"4 days I think? We leave in 4 more…"

"Wow that must be great, we leave in 4 too…" Mike said. About then his wife leaned over to him and whispered into his ear. He appeared to argue with her quietly about something and than began to eat his food without a word.

"I don't mean to intrude, but aren't you Jude Harrison?"

Jude almost choked on her own food and looked at Tommy.

"Uh yes, ya I am"

Sandra's eyes light up, "and oh my gosh, aren't you Little Tommy Q.?"

Tom groaned inwardly and nodded.

"I like totally didn't know ya'll were like together!" Sandra exclaimed.

"NO WE ARENT!" they both said very loudly…a little too loudly.

"Oh I'm sorry I just assume-"

"No I mean, well we're here to write some songs, nobody knows we didn't want any interruptions, paparazzi things like that. This was the most remote location I could think of.." said Tommy as he let his words trail off hoping that this satisfied the star stuck lady across from him. Sandra nodded her head up and down and proceeded to cross her heart.

"Oh we won't tell right honey?" she said looking over at Mike. He gave her an awkward smile and nodded, " Now let the people eat and be quiet."

Jude and Tom glanced at each other awkwardly as the lady just shut her mouth and began to eat. She didn't speak for the remainder of the dinner and let her husband carry the idol talk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jude and tom walked hand in hand back to their room, Jude thought about the strange actions of the women and pondered their significance.

"Why did she act like that?" she said suddenly to tom, breaking the silence.

"I don't know Jude," he said seriously, "Maybe she likes to be bossed around?" He said with a strained voice. Jude smacked him on the arm playfully.

"Oh come on, nobody likes to be treated like a dog…"

"Don't worry about them Jude, just worry about us, and the days that we have left together. Hey its still early, you want to take the boat to the main land, check out a club or two?" he asked her. As they got to their room Jude sat down on the steps leading to the room.

"No, maybe tomorrow?" she said looking at him.

"That how do you suggest we spend the rest of the night Miss Harrison?" he said as he sat down next to her. Jude smiled wickedly and smiled at him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear…

"Why don't we take a blanket to the beach, and we'll make love under the stars while we feel the water on our feet, and the crash of the waves in our ears…" He leaned in and kissed on her neck softly.

"As long as you promise me you will write that into a song, so I will always remember how good it was."


	19. Chapter 19

Wow so seriously this story is coming to an end, I didn't even expect it but as I was writing it just felt right…anyways I'm sure there will be at least two chapters after this, but this is the one a lot of people have been waiting for!! So please read it and enjoy it and know that I feel like neither Sadie, Jude, or Tom are bad people in this story, I feel like I wrote it exactly how it was meant to be. Please review me too, I so look forward to reading them!!

The next days passed quickly for Tommy and Jude. They were down to their three remaining days on the island. One day was spent…well in bed. The pair did nothing but enjoy each others bodies and the satisfaction they gave. One day Jude spent out on the beach writing songs, while Tommy took in a round of golf on the par 3 course the resort offered. Dinner was a candle light mean in the cabana where they had spent one of their first days.

The glow of the candle light softened Jude's face and made her look angelic as her hair blew and waved in the ocean breeze. Tommy was dressed in a white button up cotton shirt that showed off his newly acquired tan, and made his eyes shine even brighter in the moonlight.

"I don't want this to end," Jude said as she flopped back down on the large mattress of the cabana.

"We have to go back sometime…" Tom told her.

"But wasn't it just so nice to get away from the accident and G-major and Sadie? I could stay here forever."

"Just because you can escape reality for a few precious moments doesn't mean that it won't catch up with you…"

Jude turned her head and looked at him, "I guess you're right, I kinda want to make music again with you anyways…" she said.

"Good I can't wait to go back in a record some of these songs; it will be just like we're on this beach every time I listen to them."

"Love me?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Of course, I can't thank you enough for this time. I didn't know if for sure you would come with me when you found out that I invited you off somewhere. I was afraid that you would turn me down." He said as he looked downcast at the plate of food in front of him.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I don't know, I was afraid I guess…it would hurt you to much? That didn't come out right…I thought you wouldn't want to go because you would be to sad when we got back that it was over…"

"That is a silly, irrational fear Tom Quincy," she said as she scooted closer to him, "I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back if possible…I would go anywhere with you or for you."

"I know you would Jude. You prove to me over and over again that you'll wait for me, and I can't imagine being in your shoes…but its hard for me, I mean I do have someone else to go home to while you lie alone at night. I don't know what that's like, but I can only thank you for getting through this with me. I promise you Jude," he said as she leaned down over her, "I promise you this will all be over soon. No more sneaking, no more lying…just us."

Jude looked into his eyes and ran her hand down the side of his face.

"Why now, why all of a sudden are you saying these things?" she asked.

"Because this time I've spent together with you on the island only proves to me that much more that you are the one I'm meant for Jude. You didn't throw a fit or complain about anything the whole time we were here, you were grateful, and you loved me just the same as you love me back home. Sadie…if I had brought Sadie here we would still be back home packing and yelling at each other. You…" he said as he placed a light kiss on her lips, "You are special Jude, and no matter where your career has taken you or will take you, you're normal. And it's completely refreshing." Jude wiped a small tear from her eye, willing herself not to cry. He leaned down and kissed her again, longer this time. Jude broke the kiss after a moment, taking a breath.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked him.

"Anything, tell me the sky is green and I'll believe you," he told her laughing.

"Seriously…When I was in the accident and I was sitting there and Kwest wasn't there yet. I was scared, so to calm myself I thought of you, and us. I thought of when you kiss me and when you hold me. I thought of the life and the babies that I could have had with you. And it made my heart hurt worse than the physical pain I was feeling. I'm pretty sure it was then that I passed out, thinking of you was the last thing I remembered."

"Come here," he told her, as she sat up and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tight and held her close to his body. It wasn't till a moment later that Jude realized he was crying.

"Baby, Tommy? Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just wanted to tell you…I mean how much you mean to me I thought I wouldn't see you again and you were all I could think about…" Jude let her words trail off as they didn't seem to comfort him. He looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Jude…I'm so sorry. I didn't know I would hurt you this bad, and I didn't know how much we would mean to each other. I've made some serious mistakes that I'm trying to fix…" Jude realized this was about much more than her accident.

"If I had lost you Jude, I don't know what I would have done. You…are the only thing I want to live for…I'm sorry Jude. I'll make it up to you I promise. When we get home, I will tell her. First thing I will tell her she needs to go. I can't live like this any longer, without you…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plane ride home was mostly filled with sleeping and watching one another. How people ended up being tired after a vacation Jude couldn't figure out. The only physically exerting thing she had done on the island…was…well, Tommy. It seemed like forever till they landed and than it seemed like long hours before the got off the plane. Jude pulled the hat over her blond hair as did Tommy, along with donning a pair of glasses. They hadn't wanted to arrive at 10:00 in the morning when a lot of the people were in the airport but they didn't have a choice. Tommy and Jude held hands as the stood in line in the tunnel to get out into the terminal. They were home, and they were tired. Both wanted to just return home and sleep. The closer and closer they got, the more relief they both felt. That is until the reached the terminal.

Sadie stood there with her hands on her hips. If Jude hadn't known any better she would have guess she had been standing there for a few days waiting for them to walk off the flight. Tom never let go of Jude's hand as the walked toward her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were off somewhere on a photo shoot."

"I was" she spat, "Until I picked up a tabloid and saw you two…ALONE ON AN ISLAND GOD DAMN IT!" It wasn't until than that Tom dropped Jude's hand and roughly grabbed Sadie's by the arm. He got real close to her and spoke very low.

"You will not, make a scene here, do you understand me?" Sadie knew the tone in his voice and she didn't dare say another word. Tommy let her go with a push and walked back to Jude, and whispered in her ear.

"Go to your place, I will call you," he told her with a kiss on her cheek. Jude walked past them, ignoring the evil stares from her sister. Sadie deserved whatever Tom was going to do or say to her, and Jude was not worried one bit.

The cab ride back to Sadie and Tommy's apartment was silent. Every once in a while she would sniffle like she had been crying, or she would wipe her eyes, but he wasn't falling for any of it.

"Cut that shit out," he told her.

"Oh please Tom, DO NOT talk to me like that," she wined, "I bet you don't talk to Jude like that!"

"You're right, I don't" he said with little emotion. Sadie opened her eyes wide and looked at him. He glanced at her and for the first time, and saw that her feelings might have been hurt. When they arrived back at the apartment, Sadie stomped into the building and stood there looking very annoyed as Tommy gathered his bags together.

"Hurry up Tom!" He ignored her screams as he walked onto the waiting elevator. Inside the apartment he put his bags down in their room and walked to where he could hear Sadie in the kitchen slamming things. Tom leaned against the counter and watched as she stomped around the room.

"That isn't making anything any better…" he told her.

"Shut up Tom! Ughh I don't even know what to say to you first." She yelled at him

"Well you might as well hurry up and say it…because I don't even care anymore."

"What do you mean you don't care anymore? You don't care about me anymore, or your marriage?" Tommy just looked at her with an 'I don't give a shit' look on his face.

"Well damn it Tom, you could have picked a nice way to tell your wife you don't want to be with her than to run off with her little sister."

Tom knew it was now or never, fix things or let them be…Sadie or Jude.

"I've been with Jude for…a long time now," he said.

If steam could have risen out of Sadie's head it would have. She stomped over to the phone and all most pulled the entire thing out of the wall as she picked up the hand set.

"Get your sorry little backstabbing whore ass over here right now! We are discussing this!"

"Oh so I take it he told you?" Jude said confidently on the other end of the phone. Sadie screamed and slammed the phone back down on the receiver.

Tommy should have felt bad; he should have been more remorseful that he was ending his marriage this way. But then he would feel the cool ocean breeze on his face, and the way Jude's hands felt on his skin, and he didn't care anymore. Sadie walked into the living room and sat down in a big chair facing the couch, " You know Sade's-"

"do NOT say anything till she gets here. That little brat is going to tell me for herself." Tom stifled a laugh.

"Whatever you say," he said sitting down on the couch, then in all seriousness, " But I swear to god Sadie, if you even so much as think about touching her…I will make sure you are out of his house and out on your ass faster than you could blink. And I'm sure with a few phone calls from me and the right people I can have you out of a job too…"

As Jude walked down the street she smiled at the thought of Tommy keeping his promise and telling Sadie. Well there wasn't much more he could do when she saw them getting off the plane together. Tom had never revealed to her how he managed to get away with her to the island, but she didn't care, so she never asked. She assumed this would all come out when she got to his house. She was upset that she knew this was hurting her sister, but her sister hadn't been a real sister, let alone a real person to her in a long time. Jude kept reminding herself how different Sadie was than the little girl she had grown up with. The more she thought about it, the angrier she had become thinking of all the shitty things Sadie had said or done to her. Jude had let her walk all over her for far to long and she wasn't going to let that happen anymore. On the elevator ride up Jude pulled a key to Tom's apartment out of her pocket and straightened her shoulders, holding her head up high.

She reached the door and put the key in. Taking a deep breath she turned the key, than the door knob, and walked right into a situation she knew was not going to be pretty.

When Sadie heard the door start to open she looked slightly shocked, but then saw the small grin on Tommy's face, and knew it was Jude. She didn't know what to say! Her husband, HER HUSBAND, had been living this whole secret life with Jude! She walked in and dropped her bag on the floor and sat down close to Tom on the couch.

"So what do you want to know Sadie?" Jude asked.

"How long has this been going on?" she said curtly.

"Since…" Jude paused looking at Tom, "Before the wedding…I don't know I cant exactly remember that far back."

Sadie didn't even flinch. Jude looked at her and wondered how anyone could be so self absorbed that she didn't even really care. She didn't even show any emotion!

"This trip to the island, who's idea was it?" Sadie asked looking at Jude.

"Mine, I gave Jude about what baby, an hours notice? We've been gone for 9 days."

"NINE DAYS! I just found out about this two days ago! Jesus Tom are you hiding any kids or anything along with your double life?"

Tommy smiled and looked at Jude.

"Not yet"

Sadie rolled her eyes and thought about her next question.

"So are you seriously stupid Tommy, did you not think I would find out about this?!"

"Well, honestly, no I never ever thought you would find out about this. If someone hadn't taken our picture you would still be off in god knows where doing your brainless modeling work, and I would have STILL ended it with you when I got home. I'm sorry Sadie but I just can't live like this anymore."

"UGHHH how can you do this to me? I mean I know she can sing and everything but look at her! She looks like a bag of trash compared to me! And I so know I totally make more money than her, plus I can cook! I'M A FRICKIN TROPHY WIFE DAMN IT!"

Sadie yelled as she stood from her chair. Jude laughed at her sister's outrage and leaned into Tommy a little more.

"So I take it your sleeping with her right? Because I mean you don't sleep with me anymore which I don't get because I'm like, really hot…"

"We've been sleeping together since…umm like 2 Christmas' ago or something like that, he cant get enough of me" Jude said nonchalantly. She stared Sadie down as she was staring at her, not going to give into her screaming and bitching. " I mean the only way he would sleep with you again Sadie…is if you turned into me! Face it Sadie your just not good enough, I fuck him better, I love him better, we get along better. You just DON'T CUT IT!"

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you!" Sadie screamed as she lunged toward Jude, but Jude saw it coming and jumped off the sofa and out of her way before Sadie could get hold of her. She tumbled onto the couch and than to the floor screaming the whole time. Jude stood laughing at her.

"Jude, I'm your sister!" she said as the tears started to fall.

"Save it Sadie, save your tears for someone who will believe them…" Jude told her. Tommy helped pull Sadie back up on the couch as her tears stopped just as fast as they started.

" Sadie, I am so sick of your poor me BULL SHIT! You have your career, and you HAD a good marriage with a man…and man that I cant even begin to describe. I don't get how you could have been so mean to me all those years. I did nothing to you and you always treated me like shit, well now you know how it feels."

"But Ju-"

"No you do not get to talk till I'm done, and than you can pack your shit and leave. Because you know what Sadie? Tommy and I are sick of your pathetic, vain CRAP."

"What so now you speak for Tommy to?"

"Yes she does, because I love her, and we, well we think the same…" he said as he gazed into Jude's eyes.

"So whatever else you wanna know, ask away princess, because this is the last time you'll talk to me, EVER. And that last time you see Tommy before you go to DIVORCE court."

"Oh don't make me out to be so bad Jude. I always knew it was you who called at night, and I know it was your own little plan to drag Tommy away from me, calling him to the studio at all hours and stuff…"

"Oh I didn't have to drag Tommy anywhere, he came running from you Sadie, RUNNING. Neither of us can stand you! Don't you get that! You have changed into this completely different shell of a wanna be human! I look at you, and I don't even recognize you!" Jude sat down in the big chair across from both of them willing herself to calm down.

"So tell me little sister, tell me how this all started." Jude looked at her and Tommy and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you wanna know, I mean I can spare you the gory details."

"No I want to know" she said in all seriousness.

"Well it was before I was 18, I guess I had just turned 17 and Tom and I , well we were closer than ever. We both wanted to be with each other really badly but he and I both knew it was wrong and that we should wait a year. Well…Tom couldn't wait, he couldn't wait for me, so he moved on to the next best thing…"

"Me" Sadie said.

"Yes you," Tommy told her, "I don't think I did it intentionally but than I found my self trying to compare the ways you were the same as your sister. I realized I still loved her, but I was too deep in it to break it off with you. I do care about you Sadie, and I'm sorry for how I used you…I used you to try and fill a void. Its not that you aren't as good as your sister, it's just that you're different people…"

"So Christmas when we all went skiing" Jude continued, "Tommy kissed me when I was playing the piano late one night. The rest is history."

They were all silent for a moment until Tom spoke up.

"Look Sadie, I'll leave you can stay here, we'll discuss this sanely tomorrow. Jude and I…we need to unpack." Sadie sat there on the couch almost as if she were in a daze.

"Ya sure, that's fine, I don't care…" she said. Jude looked at her sister and saw she was hurt. Maybe she had been too harsh with her.

"Tommy you go, I'll catch up with you ok?" He nodded and grabbed his bags and walked out the door. Jude plopped down next to Sadie on the couch and held her hand.

"Sade's look, I'm sorry about what I said was really mean and-" Sadie turned her head and looked at Jude.

"No Jude, don't be sorry, what you said was the truth. I've known it for a long time and I didn't care enough to change. I've always known Tom loved you, and I've always known he was looking for you in me…I just didn't want to admit it. I thought I could make him love ME if I was successful and pretty. But that didn't turn me into you…" Sadie wrapped her arms around her sister and whispered, "He was always what made you happiest, what made you shine…I'm sorry I wanted what you had."

Jude wiped away her tears and hugged her sister back. "There you are Sadie…the sister I've missed for so long…"


End file.
